Christmas in Las Noches - A Bleach Count Down story to Christmas
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Join Orihime from Bleach as she spends the Christmas holidays in Las Noches , Hueco Mundo . Will the celebration be as she's used to? or will the Espada , Arrancar , Tousen , Gin and Aizen make this year something she will remember for a lifetime? A new chapter will be published every, single day of December !
1. Information

**A/N:  
** My gift for you this year is this story. This chapter is an informative one - BUT, make sure you read it before you decide not to take interest in the story, okay?

Oh, and could you give me a review with your thought and expectations when you're done?

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **Chapter Zero - Information**

* * *

Oh, can you believe it? It's already been a year, and its time for another Christmas story! Some of you might already know what the deal is with this story, but I know I have some new followers, and thought it fitting to give them a little explanation.

So, you might find it a bit early to say 'Merry Christmas' to you guys, but I thought that I should get this 'Chapter Zero' published before December arrives to give you guys a better chance of getting the whole and full experience of this project of mine.

For you that want to get the idea of this very quick: This is a 24 chapter story that will be updated every day of December as a countdown to Christmas and that tells the story of Bleach characters celebrating the holidays. This year round, the focus will be on Orihime and the inhabitants of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo.

To you others, here is a much better explanation:

* * *

So, what is this thing?

* * *

Well, let me start off by explaining the concept of an 'Advent Calendar':

 _"An Advent calendar is a special calendar used to count or celebrate the days in anticipation of Christmas. Many take the form of a large rectangular card with "windows" of which there are usually 24: one for each day of December leading up to Christmas Day. The doors are opened starting with the first one. Consecutive doors are opened every day leading up to Christmas. The calendar windows open to reveal an image, poem, a portion of a story (such as the story of the Nativity of Jesus) or a small gift, such as a toy or a chocolate item._

 _In Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland and Finland there is also a tradition of having a so-called 'Julekalender' (the local word for an advent calendar) in the form of a television and radio show, both starting on the first of December, and ending on Christmas Eve. Over the years, there have been several different kinds of Julekalender; some directed at children, some at both children and adults, and even some directed at adults alone."_

This is what I've grown up with and I really love the tradition. Since I'm so good at actually working continuously on my stories I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic that had the same structure as the Julekalenders.

* * *

So, what is this story then?

* * *

Well I was thinking that instead of having one long story that focuses on one or two characters – which I think would be very staccato and cut open because of the length of the chapters. No, instead I have chosen to have small stories that each have it's own main characters. So it's more like 24 small scenes with characters experiencing all different kinds of traditions, preparation and fun that we often do during the winter holidays.

Interested? Well, make sure to follow this story then^^

The publishing of the chapters will of course have to wait til the first of December, but from there on out - there will be a new chapter every single day up to Christmas eve.

Are you as excited about this as I am?  
Well, tell me what you think in a review, okay?

Until December.

\- WA

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. December 1st

**A/N:  
** First day of the calendar. I guess this chapter might be a bit pain, bland and that there isn't anything special going on. The thing is that I wanted to start with a more mood setting chapter. More than anything it's to let you get the feeling of the personalities I'm playing with. You see, I'm going a little OOC with most of the character. Not so much that you won't recognize them, but more like a little push to make it all a little more humorist and silly.

So, with that in mind, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 1st**

* * *

Dear Tatsuki

How are you? I hope you are well - that you all are well. I really miss all of you and I wish that you all could be here with me. Or we could all be back home. But I guess that isn't possible as I'm here in Hueco Mundo, inside the walls of Las Noches.

So, tell me, is it snowing at home? How much? A lot? Will there be a white Christmas? I hope so; it's so pretty when all the perl white snow cover the entire town. I can still see it when I close my eyes - the many green trees and the sea of lights that shimmer so beautifully in the evening. There is nothing of that here…

Did you know that there is no snow here? None at all. It's all dessert and, although the sand is bright and clean, it's not really like snow. And the trees, we do have some of them, but they are very scattered and are all dark stems and braces without any leaves nor color but black. It's quite sad in truth, but I know it could be a lot worse.

Although I'm held here and am not allowed to move much on my own, I still feel like I'm being treated pretty well. I mean, they could have been much worse. They could have put me in a cell far below the surface and only given me rotting fruit and dried up bread. And rats, I'm sure they could have put me with rats - or maybe some rat-like arrancar, but they didn't. I guess this still won't change your view on my stay here, but truly, Tatsuki, I'm well. Maybe not perfect or wonderful, but I have no real reason to complain. My room is actually quite big - not only in the normal sense, but my roof is two stories over me and quite the is the double of that - so I do get lots and lots of space to myself. Also, believe it or not, but they have even given me furniture that is just like the one we have in the human world. It's pretty comfortable actually.

I guess you are still in doubt of how capable and reliable my caretakers are. I know that they are seen as kidnappers, but, even if you look at them like that, they aren't that bad, not really. They are all kind to me in their very own way. Well, most of them. There are those that I feel aren't too happy about me staying here, but I try my best not to let it bother me too much. I don't think that it's me they don't like, but more the fact that I'm a human - and I can't blame them for being wary of what's unknown to them. Still... I really wish that they would give me a chance, because if they did, we might really get along and become friends.

Anyway, I'm afraid I'm almost out of paper. Well, for this time at least. I did ask Ulquiorra if he could bring me some more, but he didn't seem too happy about it. I guess he's really busy - he always is. To be honest, I feel a little bad for all the things I'm asking him. He already have so many things to do; so many responsibilities and an endless list of tasks. It's truly amazing that he's able to do even half of it, and I don't think he gets much, if any, sleep at all. Poor him, working so hard every single day without any rest or day off. I wonder if he might get to take a vacation if I ask Lord Aizen about it. I think I will try when I see him tomorrow. It's really the least I can do for him - as a thanks for this paper, if nothing else.

I'm on the very last line here, so I will have to end it - for now that is. So, until I get my hands on some more paper, I wish you a very merry christmas and a happy new year.

Your dearest friend,  
Orihime

* * *

Orihime looked down on the piece of paper in front of her. She had to admit that it looked a bit messy. It was not written with a normal pen but with feather quill and, being her first time using it, there was now quite few dark spots on the paper. It was still readable though, she decided. Also, the use of old style tools actually gave the letter a more personal feeling than the typical handwritten ones that were done by pen. At first she had been a little unsure about what to do when she got it. Earlier that week, she had asked Ulquiorra if he could bring her some writing equipment, and when he returned with the paper and feather quill, she hadn't had the heart to tell him she had wanted a normal pen or pencil.

Carefully not to spill anymore onto the sheet, Orihime put her quill back into holder beside the bottle of ink. Then, she got on her feet and walked over to the spot that let her look out the window and up at the lonely moon. The letter would have to dry before she could send it. It would probably be ready tomorrow and then she could ask Ulquiorra do it it for her. It would be yet another favor, but she hoped he wouldn't mind too much. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	3. December 2nd

**A/N:  
** Day two, and today Orihime is working on her very own project. It's actually a hobby that I have too - although I did find it hard to write because the English language uses different expressions than I do in Norwegian. Still, I hope it all turned out to right - but if you find any mistakes - do tell me in a review, okay?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 2nd**

* * *

The moonbeams were shining through the window and into the room, casting just enough light for one to make out the details of furniture. It was not many pieces of furniture in the room, but there were still a few. In a corner stood a large bed with a yellow bedspread laid atop it, and beside it, a white side table with a set of small drawers. Across from the bed, on the other side of the room, were two small dressing tables, both in white with handles of pale ivory. It was, in truth, a lot of white. The walls and floor - and even the roof, they were all colored in a pale, white color. Still, there were a few objects that stood out in contrast to the white. Along the right wall was a sofa in a bright orange color and, to its left, a black table with a tabletop of glass, and two black chairs.

It was on the couch that the human, Orihime Inoue, was sitting. When she had first been given the furniture, she had found it quite fascinating that the color of it almost completely matched her hair and since then, she had spent more time than she would ever admit, playing with her hair in it; seemingly 'hiding' parts of her body. It had been silly, but it wasn't like she had had much else to do. Although the Espada and Arrancar around her treated her nicely enough, they hadn't prepared much for Orihime to look at or do.

This had changed over time, and Orihime grew fond of the many little gifts and attentions given to her. A few of the tokens had been a bit too strange though - even for her liking, but she still kept them - both to fill up the almost empty room and also to make sure not to offend anyone. Most of the gifts that fell into this 'strange' category were the ones she received from Nnoitra. The fifth Espada was probably the one with the creepiest taste of everyone that she had met, and his gifts definitely showed signs that confirmed this. Still, Orihime had put up every, single one of them around the room. All except one - a skull of a human that she didn't have any doubt of was real.

Not all the gifts were strange though. Harribel, the female Espada that Orihime had admired from their very first meeting, had only given her one gift, but this was the most beautiful of all her new possessions. It was a pretty, blue vase of some paper-thin, shiny stone - lined out with a set of red stones. Orihime had been so happy when she opened the box and looked down at the vase; the light hitting it from the side and sending red spots of reflections around the room. She had tried to ask Harribel where she had acquired such a pretty decoration, but for some reason, the Espada had seemed to take offence at the question. After that, Orihime hadn't mentioned the vase when talking with Harribel, but she had asked Ulquiorra about it once. It had been a strange conversation but, in the end, Orihime had come to understand that the vase had not been given as decoration, but as a symbol of growing strength. Knowing this, Orihime had removed the vase from the shelf and rather put it away in one corner among other 'heroic' items - such as the knife from Starrk and Lilynette, and the charm from Zommari. These gift were all very appreciated, but there was one gift that Orihime spent most of her time with, and that she often had in her lap.

Orihime let the needle play and slide between her fingers, picking up a stitch and turning them into a purl. She had always loved to do housework - be it cleaning, cooking or other more creative tasks. One of them was knitting. She had learned it when she was quite young, when she lived with her parents. Back then, her mother had been the one knitting socks, scarfs and sweaters to the whole family, but when her brother turned adult and took her away from her parents, it became Orihime's job to make sure both herself and her brother stayed warm on hands and feet. It had been a bit confusing and difficult in the beginning but as soon as she understood the basics, the rest came easy to her, and she had learned to find pleasure in the hobby.

It was because of this that she had gotten so surprised and happy when Tousen one day had visited her with a gift of his own. It had not been a gift given with the knowledge of her past, but simply a that Tousen wanting to share a passion of his. He had walked in with a net of needles and yarn and even a few instruction books, and the expression on his face had shown that he was more than ready to teach the fine art of knitting to an unknowing student. However, as he learned that she was indeed familiar with the process, they sat down and talked for a long while about their preferred methods and what they liked to make. It was in this conversation that Orihime leaned that the scarf Tousen was wearing was something that he, himself, had knitted many years ago and that he would never replace with with another scarf.

The visit had been nice. Tousen was one of those that liked to be by himself and that, when he absolutely needed to speak, said as few words as possible. But this Tousen was different. It seemed like this passion truly did remove the shutters of his social life, and Orihime was happy that she finally was able to find someone that she had a common interest with.

Orihime looked down on the bundle of orange yarn in her lap. This was the second pair of stockings she had started on here in Las Noches. The first one had been red, but those had been almost as practice as Orihime reconnected with her skills. These, however… She looked down on them. These were for Tousen. The idea had come to her during their talk. Tousen had asked her what she wanted to make out of her yarn, and before she could think about it, she had already responded that she wanted to make gifts. Hearing this had pleased the captain, and he had told her that if there was anything more she needed - be it yarn, recipes or needles - she had only to ask him.

A smile played on the girl's lips as she held the stocking up in front of her. It was nearly done. That said, it was no time to rest as she intended to make many more so that all of the Espada could get their own pair for Christmas. Them, and of course the three captains.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	4. December 3rd

**A/N:  
** It's Thursday and, as on any other Thursday, it's time for the weekly meeting.

This story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 3rd**

* * *

It was around 10 AM on the third of December. The time was always 'around' because it was no sure way to determine the time as there was not a single watch or clock in the castel Las Noches. The main hall was newly cleaned and the smell of soap and tingle of the lavendel in the air made the room even more astonishing that usual. In the center of a room stood a long wooden table. It took up most of the space in the room and today it was decked with shining white, ebony plates, and in the middle of it all stood a bowl of stew. Although the food was already served, there were only two individuals present in the room. At one end it was the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra, and across the table of him, the beauty Harribel. The two of them didn't talk. It was no need to as they were both most comfortable saying nothing rather than waste breath and time on unnecessary conversation. Still, the air between them was filled with something that could almost be thought of as a mutual opinion; they were both slightly irritated of the absence of their follow Espada.

They didn't have to wait for long. Only a few minutes later, the doors opened and the remaining eight came in either alone or in company with another member. As they came in they all sat down by the table and looked at the plate in front of them.

"What is this?" Yammy looked down at the bowl in front of him. Considering the size of the man, the bowl seemed very, very tiny.

"It is stew." Harribel answered from the other end of the table. Even though she had arrived early, she had not touched the food in front of her, but chosen to wait for the others before tasting it.

Yammy growled under his breath before grabbing the bowl with both of his hands, lifting it to his mouth and chugging it down in one go. It took only a second, and then he put the bowl back down on the table.

"There is nothing wrong with manners, Yammy." The scientist complained from his seat. The pink haired man, although seen as a bit crazy by his fellow Espada, was found of proper etiquette and the tradition of being mannered when one could. "It _is_ possible for you to use the spoon like any other civilized person."

"But we're not 'persons', are we now, Szay?" Grimmjow pointed out as he swallowed a mouthful of stew. "We're Espada. So whatever those stuck-up rules of yours say, it doesn't concern us."

"Well, we could try-" The eight tried, but was cut off by a loud burp from the other end of the table. Irritated, he turned to see who it was, but as he saw that it was none other than Barragan, he chose only to roll his eyes and before looking back down at his food. Although the old king was indeed old, he was still, at least in his own mind, the king, and would not take kindly to criticism.

"I see you enjoy the food." Without making the diners aware of it, the silver haired captain had entered the room from his own office and was now circling the room. "Stew, isn't it?"

"It is, or, it was." Yammy held up his empty bowl to show his boss. "It's too little. It's barely enough to get a taste out of it. I'm hungry!"

"Yes, yes. I understand what you mean." Ichimaru walked across the floor and over to the gigant, placing a hand on his upper arm. "It's a portion meant for the ones of lesser size. It's not everyone that is as big as you, dear Yammy."

"But I am-"

"I know." The captain cut him off. "That is why I gave the order to bring an extra large portion of stew to you room." A smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at questioning eyes of the tenth Espada. "This meal is not meant as your dinner, Yammy. What is in front of you… Well, think of it as an appetizer if you will; a shared meal with your fellow Espada."

After a second, Yammy nodded and the captain continued his walk, finding his place at the separate table. As he did, another door opened up from the side of the room, and Tousen came it, followed by Aizen himself.

"Hello." He greeted as he saw all the Espada sitting around the table. "How are all of you today?"

From around the table came mumbles of different kinds, and Aizen nodded as if he was actually listening to what his subordinates were saying.

"So, I hope that you all enjoyed the stew. It is based on one of my favorites from when I used to go on visits to the human world." He smiled to himself, remembering the days when he had been nothing but an ambitious Shinigami with the world at his feet. As he relived the memories, he and Tousen both headed over to Gin and the captain's table. Sitting down, Tousen handed a document over to Gin.

"Really?" The snake chuckled, careful not to be too loud.

"Do you have any objection to it?" The blind man asked as he took the spoon in his hand and started on the soup.

"No, no. Dear no." He chuckled a bit more. "I'm all for it actually, but I-" His chuckle grew louder for a bit, but he was soon able to control it enough to lower the volume back down again. "I'm just unsure whether or not they will - and imaging the possible results..."

"I have heard that it is the thought that counts." Tousen put the spoon in his mouth. "Or do not you agree in this?"

"I guess I do." Ichimaru smiled. "For better or for worse I say."

"Great. Then that is decided." Aizen sounded as unaffected by this as from most other decision he had to make, but Gin, as experienced he was with their leader, could here a small, hidden droplet of joy in the voice as well.

"LISTEN," The booming and autoric voice made everyone of the Espada turn both their attention and eyes towards their leader. "I have an announcement. From today on, and for the next twenty-one days, you shall all take part in the celebration of Christmas."

The hall was filled with confused mumbling until one voice towered over them.

"I do not think I am alone of not understanding what you are talking of, my lord."

"Ah, Harribel," Aizen nodded towards the female. "I'm glad you asked. Christmas is a celebration that is a tradition held among the humans. So, in the event of our dear guest, we have decided to join in on the celebration for this year only."

The previous mumbling was replaced by silence before a loud chaos broke loose.

"We're to celebrate what?"

"Why should we?"

"That's outrageous!?"

"What's it even about?"

"The word 'Christmas' means 'Feast day of Christ' and is a Christian holiday that honors the birth of Jesus - a boy whom Christians believe is the Son of their God, but also a cultural holiday for non-Christians. The day known as Christmas Day is celebrated on the 25th day of December. It is one of the most important days of the year for Christians, along with Easter when the death and resurrection of Jesus are celebrated."

All eyes, including Aizen's, turned to Ulquiorra. The fourth espada is sitting quiet at his seat, his mouth opening up and providing information.

"Christmas is celebrated all over the world. The traditions are different from country to country, but they nearly always include a feast, giving gifts or cards, and enjoying church or public festivities such as singing Christmas carols and songs. Santa Claus, an old man that gives gifts, is a tradition in many countries of the world."

"Well," Aizen blinked, astonished and surprised by the unexpected lecture. "Very well, Ulquiorra. May I ask how you are in position of this kind of knowledge?"

"The books, my lord." Ulquiorra replied. "Among many of the books we possess, there are two books that is about human traditions and celebrations. I knew of their existence, but it was only last week that I decided to read them."

"How so?"

"The woman mentioned that it was close to this 'Christmas' and asked if it was celebrated in Las Noches."

"I see." Aizen nodded. "Well, you may go inform her; this year, it will be Christmas in Las Noches."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemisrd


	5. December 4th

**A/N:  
** It's the fourth! - hihi, get it? Oh well ^^  
Anyway, this chapter is actually something that I did't really think much about when I started on it. It felt almost a little like something else I had written - 5 points to those that can guess what story I'm referring to. Still, being a Christmas story - and both reading stories and having a calendar is connected to Christmas, I decided that it wouldn't do anything at all. And, besides, it's only the beginnings that looks alike - the mid - and especially the end, are different.

Oh, and a question: Do you do this at home? Either the calendar style or unpacking small gifts? Tell me about it, okay?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 4th**

* * *

Orihime was woken up by a loud thump of a sound. She wasn't alarmed as she often had been when she had first arrived here. Back then it would have made her wary and nervous, while it was now was no more to her than an observation. For a second she sat still in the bed, wondering of what might have made the sound, but her attention was soon caught by a colorful pile of boxes lined up towards the end wall. Surprised, Orihime blinked and looked at them again. Yes, they really were there. But what could they be? She pushed aside the blanket and stepped down on the floor. It wasn't cold as it would have been home, but rather nice and warm and she really appreciated it.

Orihime hurried over to inspect the strange boxes. Although the color varied from box to box, all of them seemed to be the same somewhere around the same shape and size.

"What is this?"

She sat down and picked up a box wrapped in dark green, shiny paper. Orihime looked around it, and on the last side she saw, she noticed a sticker label.

"6?" She read it out loud. Confused, she put the box down and picked up another on; this one with a golden color. "19?" She put this one down as well and picked up many more of the boxes and looked at the number on them. In the end she sat down. "24." It had been twenty-four boxes, and each of them has had a number between 1 and 24.

"I see you have found the presents."

"Presents?" Orihime looked up. Beside her stood Ulquiorra. She hadn't heard him enter the room, but she had gotten used to the quite comings and goings of the fourth Espada and now seldom got scared when he just seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "What do you mean 'presents'?

"They are presents for you, woman." He explained, his eyes focused on the wall. "Lord Aizen said to prepare a set of gifts for you. Twenty-four of them - to be opened one each day. It is a part of the celebration of 'Christmas' that he has ordered this year."

"Christmas?!" Orihime couldn't believe her own ears. "Are we going to celebrate Christmas? Really?" She jumped back onto her feet in excitement. This was such a surprise. She had asked Ulquiorra about it earlier, and it had seemed like the Espada had no knowledge whatsoever of the what Christmas even was, but now... "When did he decide this?"

"It was the main theme of yesterday's meeting." Ulquiorra walked over to one of the chairs and sat down on it. "Although the meeting was about many other things as well, most of the time was spent on this new idea of Lord Aizen's."

"Do you know why he did it? Do they have it in the Soul Society?"

For a moment the Espada sat still without saying a word, then, with a sigh, he shook his head. "No. I do not, woman. And I do not plan to find it out for you either. But, concerning the theory of it being celebrated among the Shinigami, I do not now. It might be, as they are often in contact with the human world and might have picked up the tradition there and brought it back with them."

Orihime nodded. That might be it. Although both the Shinigami and the Arrancar were spirits in the afterlife, it was a clear difference between their human-ness. While the Arrancar often looked like skeletons of animals or strange beings, the Shinigami all, with some exceptions, looked just like humans. Not only that, but they also seemed to have all of their human emotions while most of the Arrancar where nothing but beasts just following their instincts. This changed as their power grew, of course, but even though the Espada seemed almost human in many ways, there was still that one bit of wildness left in them as a reminder of the being they had once been. Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra. He had been the first Espada she had gotten to know. That said, it still felt like she didn't really know much about him. She had once mentioned this to Aaroniero Arruruerie when they had spent an afternoon drinking tea together, but the answer she had gotten from him was that it wasn't much to know about Ulquiorra. Orihime didn't believe that. The truth was probably that Ulquiorra just wasn't used to open up and, more than anything, all that thought did was to make Orihime more intent on getting to know him.

"So… these packages.." Orihime let her eyes move from box to box. "Can I open them?"

"Four. You may open four."

"Four?"

"The tradition is to open one every day of December. Today is the fourth day of December, so you are to open the fourth one. In addition to this, you are also going to open the presents for the dates of December first, December second and December third - as these days have already passed."

"Ah, okay, I see." Orihime sat down again and went through the packages. Finding one with a midnight blue wrapping, she lifted her head and looked over at the Espada. "I'm supposed to start on the one with the number one on it, right?" Ulquiorra nodded, and she grinned as she ripped off the paper with one quick motion.

"Wow, a book!" Orihime looked at the pretty binder. The book was of a dark blue just at the paper had been, and on the cover was a picture of a snowman standing lonely in a world of snow. She turned it to the backside and read the description: " _A snowman has just been built by a bunch of boys who have been playing in the freshly fallen snow. He gets to experience all the greatness and excitement of the world for the first time and has many things explained to him about what the world is and how everything is connected. He falls in love and experiences winter's transformation into spring._ "

Her eyes lit up as she read. "This sounds really cute!" She carefully put it aside and searched through the pile until she picked out three more. The first one was in a bright pink, the second in a deep red and the last, the one for the fourth of December, was a forest green one. She unwrapped them all and then looked at the titles, her eyes shimmering with excitement as she came to the last one. " _The First Christmas Tree_! I remember this one. My brother used to tell me this story every year as we went to pick out a Christmas tree!"

"If that is all." Ulquiorra got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Wait."

The Espada turned towards her but make no reply. He only stood still as if he waited for her to continue.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I am."

"Must you? Couldn't you stay a bit? We could read one of them together - it will be fun."

He let his eyes linger on her a short moment, but then he continued towards the door and walked through it.

Inside, Orihime let out a sigh. It would have been nice if he could have stayed for once. Although he might not be considered by others as good company, Orihime liked having him around and, from what she had learned so far, Ulquiorra supposedly liked to read books.

"Well, there are still twenty more days," she told herself, picking up the unpacked books and bringing them over to her nightstand. "one of these days he'll be free."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	6. December 5th

**A/N:  
** It's time for sweets! But, before we can eat them, they have to be made. I wonder who will join Orihime in the kitchen^^.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 5th**

* * *

"Honey, do you mind glazing these cookies?"

"Not at all!" Orihime grabbed the set of cookies that were passed to her and set them down on the counter.

It was truly amazing. Orihime thought she had been in almost all the rooms Las Noches held, but it seemed that this was one she had missed. In truth, it wasn't surprising that the castle contained a kitchen. After all, the food had to come from somewhere Still, she'd never imagined that there would be a full master kitchen right under her nose. Even more amazing was that Szayelaporro Granz, the mad scientist, was such an amazing chef.

"Like this?" Orihime held up a freshly glazed cookie shaped like a heart.

"Yes. Just like that, hon." Szayelaporro nodded, pleased with the work of his assistant. On the counter in front of him rested a bowl with something brown in it.

Orihime sent the bowl a hopeful glance. "Is that...it's not more chocolate, is it?"

"It is. You don't have anything against chocolate, do you?" A worried wrinkle appeared on the Espada's forehead.

"No, no!" Orihime hurried to assure him. "I love chocolate. I really, really love it. It's my favorite!"

"Well," The pink haired man smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear that. You had me worried for a second there. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't like chocolate."

"But I do."

"Yes, honey. I'm glad you do." He picked up his whisk, his wrist moving in a seemingly impossibly motion and speed as he stirred the chocolate.

Orihime let her eyes follow his hand and her jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow, that's amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Huh?" A look of confusion crossed his face, but he smiled a moment later as he glanced down at the bowl. "Oh, this. This is nothing. It might seem special, but the truth is, the only difference compared to ordinary human is the added speed of the sonido."

"The sonido?"

"Oh. The super speed that we possess." He explained. "Ah, you might understand it better if I mention the shunpo; the flash step."

"Ah!" Orihime nodded eagerly. She knew of the shunpo. Back when they first had went to the Soul Society to save Rukia, Ichigo had spent quite some time learning a technique to increase one's speed. Orihime remembered when she had first seen it - it had been just like seeing somebody teleport. "Can you also do that?"

"Well," He adjusted his glasses. "It's different, but I guess you could say that the results are about the same."

"So you can use that on your hand?"

"Not everyone can." He smiled, a proud glow in his eyes. "However, I am a researcher. Therefore I have perfected all of my abilities in more than the normal ways." He looked up at Orihime and noticed that the girl seemed unsure. "Most of the Arrancar, and especially the Espada, works hard on optimizing their abilities when it comes to fighting." He explained. "They work on their speed, their physical strength and also the best way to concentrate the core of their attacks. Understand?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "I have also done that. However, I have also worked on other ways to use my powers. Not everything is as useful when it comes to battles, but nothing is truly useless. Take this for instance. Who would have thought that adding the sonido to single parts of the body could give the person the ability to cook or bake, well, among other things."

Orihime nodded. She now understood what he meant. It was truly amazing indeed. If that could be done with other powers too, think of all that could be accomplished. "You're truly amazing, Szay." She praised him. "However, I did not understand that last part. What kind of other things did you mean?"

A slight flush appeared on the scientist's cheeks. "I, well," he coughed a couple of times and reached for a glass of water. "There are a number of things you could use it for."

"Like what?"

"Like…like Tousen." Suddenly the Espada looked relieved. "Just imagine how it could help him with his knitting."

"Yes!" Orihime agreed with a small laugh. "He could probably win the contest for the fastest knitter in the world if he did that!"

"Yes... what?" The scientist looked confused, but just shook his head. He would never understand all the references this human made.

"I think I'm done now."

"What?"

"Here, does this look good?" She held out the cookies to show him.

He let his eyes study her work. "Well, I think I see talent, honey. Marvelously done!"

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yes, really. Now all we have to do is to fill them and-"

"We can have a feast?"

"That we can." The scientist smiled to himself. This human was an interesting addition to the otherwise predictable inhabitants of this place.

"Now, go remove that apron and wash your hands. And can you get out some serving platters?"

"Of course!" Orihime hurried over to the sink, her hands already busy with untangling the knot behind her back. She couldn't wait for the cookies to get done. The chocolates they had made earlier that day should soon be set enough for a tasting - and that was something Orihime was really looking forward to.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	7. December 6th

**A/N:  
** A new little chapter. Orihime tries once again to write a letter, but with all the Christmas preparations and celebrations, it's not easy to find the time.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 6th**

* * *

To Chad.

I wish you a very merry Christmas! It's been such a long time since I've seen all of you now. I hope you all are fine. I'm not sure if you've seen the letter I sent to Tatsuki, but I want to let you know that I really am fine here. I guess I was a bit down when I wrote the previous one, and it was probably because it was close to Christmas. However, things have changed now. You're not gonna believe it, but it's actually been decided that we are going to celebrate Christmas this year! Isn't that amazing? I still can't believe that Aizen went out of his way to do this thing. I'm not sure if it's for me or not, nobody will tell me, but I'm already enjoying and I'm sure I will continue to too.

It's true that we don't have snow here and only sand - that hasn't changed but it seems like everyone have gotten small jobs to do, and I'm so excited about it all. I have received little gifts everyday. They are pretty books, and every day I'm allowed to open yet another one of them.

Yesterday I was in the kitchen - yes, they have a really big and fancy kitchen here - and we made cookies and chocolates in all kinds of different shapes and sizes, and when they were done, decorated them with candy, glacier, fruits and even more chocolate. They turned out so pretty and unique and I really wish that I had a camera so that I could send you a picture of it. And, today, we went back into the kitchen and made marzipan all the way from the nuts. It was really interesting. I've never done it before and I didn't even know that marzipan was made of nuts. Does that mean that those allergic to nuts can't eat marzipan?

I'm also really looking forward to this afternoon. You see, Szy - the eighth Espada, has told me that the dough we made early this morning should be set by then. Oh, and we are going to make more even more desserts and decorate cakes with marzipan and flowers! I think I'm gonna try for a rose, but I'm not sure if I will be able to do that since I don't have any experience with doing anything like that, but I will try my best.

I know! I will make some for you and ask if I can send them to you in a box later, and then you can ask everyone if they want to come over and you can all throw a party. It would be so fun! And it would be almost as if I would be there too. Yes, it's decided, I will ask them if I can send you some of the sweets that I make.

Oh, I was planning to write you more, but Ulquiorra just walked through the door. I'm sure he's here to pick me up for the feast. Yes, a feast. Today is the official porridge day, so Lord Aizen has told us to gather in the big hall to eat a warm bowl of porridge together. Isn't that exciting? It's just like we used to do at school, remember? Maybe I'll even get the prize? I wonder if that too will be like the one from school…

But, I really, really have to go now - Ulquiorra is looking at me quite strictly right now.

I hope you are all well,  
Orihime Inoue.

Orihime put down the quill and got on her feet. However, before following the Espada out the door, she hurried over to the nightstand and pulled out a red ribbon.

"What are you doing, woman?"

Orihime slid the ribbon around her neck and then brought it up to be fastened on the top of her head. "There. Does it look good?"

"..." The Espada only glared empty at her. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes!" Orihime went over to him, adjusting the ribbon as she walked. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	8. December 7th

**A/N:  
** Christmas is celebrated by all kinds of people and both with and without religious ties. Still, it is (at least in this story) based on Christianity. I myself do not believe in it, but I do feel that Orihime might be someone that has Christian tendencies. So, since the Espada celebrates it with her in mind, there are going to be a few pointers in the diretion of religon. Still, I will not let it take over my story, so if you - like me - don't believe in it, it will still be something here for you.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. That, and I wish to say that if anyone feel offended by my writing; I'm sorry, and that I did not intend to do that. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 7th**

* * *

 _«In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world.»_

Roman world? Zommari Rureaux put down the book and looked up and into the wall on the opposite side of his bedroom. He had been sitting there for the last couple of hours working on his role. It had seemed a pitiful and small role when he had received it, and he had first taken offense to this new task, but as he sat down with a focused mind, it became very clear what this really was. It was the most important part of all.

 _«In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. And everyone went to his own town to register. So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David.»_

The words came easy to him. Zommari had always been a quick reader, but he had never found the pleasure in spending time with his nose buried in piles of paper. It was one thing to read orders he received and reply to them, but apart from that, reading was not something he did.

 _«He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child.»_

Zommari raised his brow. She was expecting a child? He looked down at the line again, reading it word by word. «Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child.» So it was true. This Mary was with child - unmarried. It was nothing he liked to preach, but the seventh Espada had always had strong opinions- about everything. This itself was nothing new to those around him, as they had soon learned that once his mind was made up, there was no way to change it. However, when it came to the subjects of conceiving and activities connected to its doing, no one knew his mind.

It was not because of the lack of incidents around him. He was well aware that several of his 'companions' had their number of visitors that couldn't all be there as a part of Lord Aizen's plan. Oh no, he knew far better. However, he had kept his mouth shut. It was none of his concern - not as long as it didn't lead up to a problematic situation. That said, he would not stay quiet if directly asked. And he himself had less than no physical contact with anyone except those that came to be his prey.

 _«While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn.»_

The Espada looked up. This story did not make sense. One could not be expecting - and let alone give birth, while still being virgin. It simply was not the way things happened, and one needed not be a scientist to know this.

Irritated, he flipped pages, skimming the pages until his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something this might be an explanation.

 _«But the angel said to her, "Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."_

 _"How will this be," Mary asked the angel, "since I am a virgin?"_

 _The angel answered, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God. For nothing is impossible with God."_

 _"I am the Lord's servant," Mary answered. "May it be to me as you have said." Then the angel left her.»_

 _«Therefore the Lord himself will give you a sign: The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and will call him Immanuel.»_

Zommari read, as a he did, it became longer between each of his pauses. The words that had seemed like nothing but a story was now telling THE story, and the Espada couldn't help but feel drawn to it. He continued, page after page, his understanding growing as he read on.

A sudden gong chimed and Zommari lifted his head and his eyes was automatically drawn towards the window. Had it really been this long? He thought to himself as he picked up the book from his lap. Without him noticing it, the rest of the day had passed, and the gong was now calling them in for suppor.

He got on his feet with a sigh. Although doing his Lord's, Lord Aizen's, bidding was of the utmost importance, he would have to attend the meal. He put the book into his drawer beside his bed and made sure to lock the door behind him as he left the room. He would have to eat well as a preparation for tonight. It was still so much to read, and even more questions that needed an answer. And, as he walked towards the dining hall, a question had already started it roaming in his thoughts.

 _«For to us a child is born, to us a son is given, and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace. Of the increase of his government and peace there will be no end. He will reign on David's throne and over his kingdom, establishing and upholding it with justice and righteousness from that time on and forever. The zeal of the LORD Almighty will accomplish this.»_

Who or what was the meaning of this mighty child? And what kind of zeal was it that Lord Aizen was to put on it…?

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	9. December 8th

**A/N:  
** Barely in time, but it's better late than never - even though 5 minutes is a very, very tight publishing time. So, in this chapter I won't write too much. I guess i can say that there's a lot of things hidden both between the lines and also hidden other places. You might figure it as you read along though. So yeah, good luck.

Oh, and a question for you: Do you feel that snow is a part of Christmas? How about the other way around? Is Christmas important when it's snow outside? Tell me in a review, okay? And then I'll get the next chapter up at an earlier time tomorrow.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 8th**

* * *

"Wakey wakey, sweetie".

The voice was a call from far, far away. It was as it it was from another world. That, or it could be from the top of a very tall mountain somewhere far from her. Orihime looked around, but she couldn't see anything. Well, that wasn't true. She could see - and a lot too, but all that was too see was white. Miles and miles in every direction she looked, all she could see was white. The only thing that stood out was the sky. She looked up and took in the beautiful, deep shade of midnight blue. She squinted, and as she did she could just about make out some small spots of white. Could it be the stars? Wondering, she squirted more and more until the point where her eyelids almost covered her view. For some reason it seemed bigger. It was almost as if it was growing. But that couldn't be, could it?

An icing sensation went through her and she jumped backwards. She didn't really know if it hurt or not. The impact of the snow crystal wasn't noticeable at all by itself, but the cold that exerted from it was freezing and sending out an almost burning where it had landed in her eye. However, at the very same time, there was some part of her that was more than surprised by a sudden realization, and this overshadowed the pain she felt.

It was snow.

And not only one tiny crystal either. No, it was snowing - thousands of millions of snowflakes falling down from the sky. And not only that, but, when she now looked around her once again, she realized that it was all snow. It was amazing. Miles on miles - as long as the eye could see; everything was snow.

In her bed in Las Noches, Orihime's body tussled and turned. It wasn't exactly clear what the sounds that came out of her mouth was, but it was some sort of mumbling.

"What?" The male present in her room leaned over the body of the sleeping girl. "What did you..?"

"Sn… snowwy… I snow… play… snowman..."

Confused, the man studied her for a brief second before realizing the situation. "Oh, come on now!"

In her dream, Orihime heard a loud noise. She wasn't sure what it could be. Was it the same as last time? She wasn't even sure of that. Could the source of the sound be close? Buried under the snow maybe? That had been the case in a Christmas movie she had watched with her brother once. In the story, the bestfriend of the main character had gone missing. Nobody knew where he was or had the slightest idea why he didn't come to visit. Still, they went on doing their daily doings, but all the time, whether they were building a snowman or going for a walk, they could still hear a sound tickling their ears. The kept asking themselves over and over what it could be, but they never really understood. Then, as they had finished the snowman, a crack became visible in the snow, and out from it can her best friend. He had been trapped in the snow days earlier, but had managed to stay awake and warm by playing melodies on his flute.

Could this be the same? Orihime asked herself. Could the sound be… Could someone be trapped underneath the many tons of snow surrounding her?

Stuck by panic, she threw herself to the ground and started digging with her hands. If there truly was someone down there-

"Orihime!"

The sharp and loud call snapped Orihime's eyes open and she sucked in the air around her in a desperate way.

"Finally!"

She looked over to her side and her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Szay!"

"Yes, it's me." The scientist looked down at her. "Slept well?"

"I-" She was about to lie, to reassure him that she had had the best night sleep and that the dreams had been nothing but a delight. But it wouldn't feel right to do that. Szay was possibly one of those she was closest with in the whole Hueco Mundo, so it would be almost as lying to her best friend - to Tatsuki. She neither could nor would do that. And, that said, what would it matter anyway? It was just a dream now, wasn't it?

"It was quite a special dream." She began. Although she had decided to tell the truth, the words were not easy to find. What had she actually been dreaming? "Everything was white. Not everything everything, but I that I saw just then. Then I looked up and saw the clearest sky I ever seen."

"That sound as a pleasant dream if you ask me." The scientist nodded as he closed his eyes to better visualize her details.

"It was. I was taking it all in, and then."

"Then?"

"Snow." A smile spread on her lips as she once again recalled the image of snow in her mind. "I didn't understand it in the beginning, but when it fell down and touched my cheek., well, there isn't anything like it!"

"Really?" Szy blinked. He had been in contact with snow once or twice himself, but to his touch, the frozen water had been nothing but that; frozen water.

"Yes!" Her dreams were dreamy as she looked out into the air. "Snow… It's… it's Christmas"

The scientist studied her, and as he did, a wry smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	10. December 9th

**A/N:  
** I love the feeling when you know exactly what you are going to write. You start out - and then you write something entirely else. That is kinda what happened with this chapter. Still, I love what it ended up as, and even though certain parts of this story is really changed, it still has many bits of the old one.

So, question of today: Are you are writer too? And if you are; have this kind of thing ever happened to you?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 9th**

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Orihime wasn't sure if she really believed him, but she still found herself following after Grimmjow. They were in a long corridor that she hadn't seen before. It really didn't stop to surprise her how much she hadn't seen of this place. Maybe it was like an iceberg?

Orihime had once heard that one could use the word 'iceberg' when something was just so much more than it seemed. The real meaning came, of course, from the physical ice that floated in the sea. It was said that you always had to be very careful when avoiding it because the only thing you saw was the tiny top of it - and not the huge ice mass that hid under the ice. It was that mistake which supposedly had made Titanic sink. And, although Orihime liked the movie, she didn't wish to live through it herself.

She studied Grimmjow's back. Well, he wasn't a Jack. It wasn't that Grimmjow looked bad or anything, but he was just lacking everything that made Jack… well, Jack. First of all he wasn't human, and he wasn't a creative person - not that Orihime had seen at least. No, Grimmjow would definitely much rather spend his days fighting than picking up a brush. Orihime smiled at the image she got in her head; Grimmjow standing there in the ship with a strange mustache (that she had no idea where came from) and a broken pencil in his hand. It was just too amusing a sight, and Orihime let out a chuckle.

"What the-?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and down at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Orihime didn't give an answer. She had always made sure to reply when people asked her something, but she had soon learned that, when it came to Grimmjow, it was usually best not to answer if the question wasn't asked with both a question mark and an exclamation mark. It seemed as if she had chosen right this time as well, and he did nothing but shook his head before continuing down the corridor.

They continued in silence, and Orihime was almost starting to believe that he might have forgotten that she was even there, when he suddenly stopped. Orihime, however, kept on walking until she crashed into his firm back.

"Oh!"

"Watch where you're going." The voice wasn't harsh as one might imagine. They were simply a reminder and Orihime giggle once more. This time he didn't comment on it, and when Orihime walked around him to see why he stopped, her mouth dropped.

"Is that..?"

"It sure is." Without another word, he fast stepped over to the white vehicle placed in front of them.

It took time before Orihime could do anything but take in what she was seeing. It was a rocket. An actual rocket! Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think it possible that here, in the depths of Las Noches and in Hueco Mundo, could be a rocket. The vehicle was actual quite small compared to normal rockets. Still, the size was humongous to most of what existed in the land of the Arrancar. It was all white just as most of all things, and along the side ran two crimson red stripe - making the rocked a fresh touch.

Finally snapping out of her awe, Orihime stepped closer; one small step at the time. As she closed in on it, she couldn't feel but as she was shrinking. She stopped and looked down on her hands just to be sure. No, they still seemed to be the same size. For a second she felt relieved, but then a thought struck her and she realized that if she was shrinking, then it was likely that her hands would shrink with her as well. She didn't get much time to think about this as she heard a voice and looked up.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Coming?" Orihime looked around and finally caught the glance of the sixth Espada. He was waving at her from a window of the rocket. Without thinking, she waved back at him.

"Stop waving there like an idiot. Get in here." Grimmjow grinned his teeth. The truth was that not only wasn't Orihime technically allowed in here - he was neither. Or, actually, he was the only one that was actually told to never, ever, ever, ever, EVER enter. That was the words that the scientist had used when he banned Grimmjow from his 'Super Secret Underground Lab 14'. That said, Grimmjow couldn't care less what that flamboyant nut-job meant or told him. Not only was he lower ranked than himself, but Szayelaporro Granz was just completely crazy and nothing but a joke when it came to fighting.

Orihime hurried over to the rocket. She didn't have much time to study it as she passed underneath it, but what she saw filled her with amazement. How in the world had Szay been able to make this? He was a scientist and incredible smart, but to make a rocket by himself was something out of this world.

Well, it truly was out of this world, Orihime thought. It didn't belong to Hueco Mundo. Although Las Noches was filled with amazing and fascinating things, it still didn't have much to do with technology. And this rocket… It oozed of technology.

"How can it be..?"

How could an Espada suddenly make a high-technological vehicle? And why? Why would he do it? I could it be that it was a space beyond Hueco Mundo just like in her world? Did that mean that the Soul Society also had a space? Or could they all be the same? Or were they entirely different things?

Orihime's eyes widened as she realized what this could mean. Aliens! Could there be aliens out there? Not only the ones from Mars that the human race talked about, but others that was connected to the other worlds?! Maybe that was why the humans couldn't find any signs of their existence – because they belonged to the other side?!

She stopped as she realized that she was at the foot of a ladder. Unsure, she stood still a second and just looked at it, but then she shook her head, grasped it and began to climb. It didn't take to long to get to the deck. Orihime stepped onto it and looked around her. It was all steel and more steel – at least it looked like steel. Then, almost hidden in the wall, she could make out a door. Walking through it, she came into a cabin with wall upon wall with control panels and flashing lights.

"Took you long enough."

She turned to look at Grimmjow. The sixth Espada was seated in a large, comfy-looking chair in the front of the room. As she looked at him, he pointed on the chair beside him; telling her to take place. She did, and a wicked smile appeared on his lips.

"Ready to take a ride?"

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	11. December 10th

**A/N:  
** It is once again that time of the week. Yup, another meeting is necessary. However, something is quite strange about this one. For some reason they are called in earlier than usual? What could this be?

Okay, so the idea about this was that I feel that Aizen would probably take with him the idea of the typical weekly business meetings when he became the leader of the Espada. Also, I feel that it's a good way to get to know the Espada - and not only through Orihime's eyes.

So, question of the day: Do you attends any kinds of meetings? What kind? and are those chaotic or are they civilized. Tell me^^

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 10th**

* * *

For the first time since the establishing of the weekly meetings, every Espada was seated ahead of time. You might have thought that the Arrancar would make sure to be there in time when they were to meet with their Lord Aizen, but the truth was that the Espada wasn't all make for these gatherings. It was no big mystery really. Before Aizen's arrival had there been close to no structure - and certainly no formal meetings. Because of this, many had grown accustomed to doing what they had always done, and after the meeting, they had lost most of the interest. At one point it had even seemed like the meetings would would all dissolve into nothing, but Gin had volunteered to speak with each of the members under four eyes, and after that they had for some reason returned. What the ex-captain had said or done was still unknown, and the only whisper that could be heard of it was speculations that seemed highly unrealistic.

"Welcome to the table." Aizen gestured to the members seated around the table. "I am pleased to see all of you here so early today."

"Hmpf! I am only here because you said the meeting was moved to an earlier time."

"Me too!" Lilynette stood up from her seat. "I've been waiting here for an eternity!"

"Pff!"

The grunt from the old king made Lilynette turn her attention to him instead. "And can you stop with all those grunts and snorts, you old man! It's disgusting. No, wait," she paused, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "You're disgusting."

"Hmm!" A deep rumbling came from the throat of Baraggan Louisenbairn. It grew in volume, and soon a madness seemed to have taken over his vocal cords. "You unknowing, little-"

"Yes, yes, nice to have you all here." From another side door came Gin sliding in. His carefree motion ignoring the tense situation that was building in the room. As he came up close to the old man, he placed a steady hand on Baraggan's shoulder. "Isn't it ice to be here. Everyone is gathered and have a nice time, right?"

For a second it would seem like nothing had changed, but then you could visually see the old king's body relax and sink down into his chair.

"Good, good. Well, now that we all agree on that-"

"Why are you here, Lily?" Yammy looked up from his bowl of food. It wasn't that it really made a difference to him whether Lilynette was included at the meetings or not, but he was just not used to her being there.

"Excuse me? Should I not be here or something?" Lily glared over at the gigant, but didn't want to take her attack further. It was one thing to start a fight with the old fart. Although he was the strongest around except herself, he still was old and slow. Besides, he hated to break out his powers for nothing. It was funny really – that his strength actually made him suffer because of his age. Because of this, whenever he did go all out and burst his powers, he would always stay in his room for days or even weeks. And all you could hear from his room was stunning and complaining about his back and how everything seemed to hurt. So, knowing this, Lily knew that she would be pretty safe from him. Yammy, however, was something else. Sure, he was weaker than her, but that fact didn't seem to concern him. If she did anger him too much – which really wasn't a problem because of his really big anger issues, he would act out on it. It wouldn't be anything that she couldn't handle, but the mere fact that he would actually lash out at her would be annoying and it would just get her in trouble in some way or another.

"Yes, I was wondering about that myself." Harribel contributed to the conversation, her cold eyes lingering on the child-looking Espada. "Usually it is just Starrk that attends these meetings."

"That is true. It is no need for this insolent child to be present here." Baraggan Louisenbairn gleamed at her, a spotting smile on his lips."Starrk is the true first Espada – you have neter a purpose or right to even be here"

The words hurt more than they should. It was commonly thought that Starrk was the true elite and that she was just a pet or a weapon that he chose to have by his side. It hurt – but she would never let anyone know that that was how she really felt.

"The two of us are one and the same."

Lilynette looked up and over at her friend. He was sitting right opposite her and carried his usual bored expression on his face. The eyes of their fellow Espada was also on him, she noticed. Not that it was a surprising. Her better half seldomly opened his mouth. That's who he was. He didn't care much – neither about good nor bad things, and when he first had to open his mouth, it was usually just a short answer that came out of it.

"Whilst when other Hollows became Arrancar, their Hollow powers separated into the form of 'body' and 'blade', we," He looked in direction of Lilynette, "we separated into two separate bodies."

"Yes, yes, we have all heart that tale before." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "We get it you are the first Espada. Still, why are you suddenly so interested in showing up here. I mean, it's just boring as hell."

There were a few agreeing mumbles around the table, but then Harribel spoke up and the attention was once again on her.

"Lord Gin. May we hear the explanation for this special message."

"Yes of course." He looked around on everyone seated at the table. It amused him that they were such quire creatures – different from his own kind in so many way, but still he could not help but be reminded of the meeting they had had in the Gotei 13 when he observed them. He coughed before he continued. "I told you all to arrive early because we have something important to discuss today."

"I agree!" Szay nodded, sending angry glares at Grimmjow.

Spotting this, Gin couldn't help but smile a little. "No, my dear friend. I was not the case of the broken entry and unauthorized use of your… invention that I am referring to. That is, however," He hurried to continue as he saw the displeased expression on Szayelaporro. "something that is serious indeed, and we will make sure to take care of it and to give a suited punishment to those involved in this crime. Does that seem like a good arrangement?"

"It does. It does indeed." He agreed, smiling as he continued to eye the sixth Espada.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, let us now get to the matter of today. As was decided in the meeting of last week; we are celebrating Christmas. You have been doing a great job so far – and may I say that Szayelaporro has shown himself to dedicate his time to do this." He paused in wait for an applause, but as there were no sign of clapping, he coughed again before continuing. "As I said, you've all done well. However, Christmas is still approaching, and there are still many things that need to be done. So, in the event of this, I have called you in early so that we could make good use of the time when Lord Aizen arrived."

"So we have to do more?" Aaroniero Arruruerie grunted from the side. "I will tell you this; that in my time as king, I would not let all of my subjects run around and doing all the foolish biddings of a simple human. No. That I would not. What is this Christmas to the likes of us anyway? It is something made for humans. I say we have already done all and far more than we are expected to already. Let us now put this foolishness behind us and get back to the lives we are meant to live."

"It is decided by Lord Aizen himself."

The room fell into science. Although showing one's dislike for the tradition would be acceptable and even a safe thing to do, the same could not be said about the orders. One could of course debate and even protest an order given, but, depending on the kind of order it was, the individual's safety could not be insured. After all, even though the Espada did look at Aizen as their leader and their lord, they could still not be full trust between the parties.

"Are you debating the order of Lord Aizen, Baraggan Louisenbairn?" Gin let the words slide out of his mouth like a snake, letting it slide over the floor and up-around the neck of the second Espada.

For a moment, the old man sat still, keeping his mask in place, but he soon let it fall and ensured his loyalty.

"Great," The smile on returned on the snake's face as if it never had left. "As we now are all on board with the tradition, let me introduce the newest – and greatest – job yet for you."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	12. December 11th

**A/N:  
** Sometimes the strangest of things happen. You might be prepared for them - knowingly or unknowingly, but other times there are just nothing that can prepare you for what walks in the door next.

The question of today will be in the A/N at the bottom - if not it would spoil some of the events for this chapter.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 11th**

* * *

Orihime had just finished her breakfast when someone knocked on the door. She lifted her gaze and looked curiously at the door. It was becoming almost normal lately to have something happen everyday, and she loved it. Life before December had been so event-less. It hadn't felt too bad – she did have a few things to do and she could find someone to strike a conversation with if she felt like it, but compared to now… What would happen after December? Would everything just go back to the way it had been? It would have to be like that, wouldn't it? Christmas was only once a year, and as it was over.. Well, it was over.

The knock was repeated and Orihime shuck her head to rid herself of her future worries.

"Y-yes! Come on in."

The door opened and through the door came a teddy bear. Orihime blinked. She had not expected that. Curious, she let her yes follow the teddy bear as it walked in the door and up to her table. Amazed, Orihime bent down and lifted it up. It was heavier that she had thought, but still light enough to carry. In a way it was like a child – except the fact that it wasn't really alive.

"I have come to get you."

Gasping, Orihime dropped the bear. It fell to the floor with a thump sound.

"Auch!" The teddy let out a cry of pain and rolled over to one side and fought its way back to its feet. "Why did you drop me like that? Stupid girl."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, mr. Teddy." she bowed down again to lift it back up again, but he dodged her hands.

"No. I will not let you hold me again. You will just drop me to the floor again."

"No, I won't. I promise. I was just so surprised when you suddenly talked."

"You should have expected it." He continued to complain.

"I should?" Orihime looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Yes, you should. I walked in, didn't I?" He rolled his eyes. "How many teddy bears have you seen walk by themselves?"

Orihime began to nod. That was true. She had owned several plush animals when she lived with her brother. Although she had often imagined that they were alive and could both walk and talk, it had all been something that she had been playing, and she had always known that its wasn't for real. So, if she now had encountered a Teddy that could walk, it shouldn't have been unlikely that he could talk as well.

"Oh!" She had just remembered something. "One. I do know one walking plush!"

"You do?" Now it was the teddy bear's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. He lives with a friend of mine. He might seem a bit perverted and silly, but I know for a fact that he is this really nice guy one the inside."

"Aha?" He sent her a sceptical look. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well," she considered the question for a second. "It's the way he speaks I guess. Whenever something bad has happened, he always comes over to me and gives me a hug and tell me that it will all be fine and that he will always be there for me if I need a hug."

"Okay.. Wait! So it was talking?!"

"Yes?"

"So why wouldn't it be possible for me to talk if that one can?"

"I-" That was a good question, Orihime though. Had it been any other girl, it would been normal to be surprised, but she knew Kon. Not only that, but with all the things that she had been through and experienced, how could anything surprise like that.

"Never mind that." The bear said, breaking through her thoughts. "We have to get going?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was sent here to get you. That was ten minutes ago. I am sure they are waiting for us."

Without awaiting an answer, he began walking and Orihime had no choice but to follow after him. The walked through the door and turned around the corner in the corridor.

"Where are we going" Orihime asked as they turned yet another corner.

"The main hall" The teddy bear answered.

The main hall? Orihime wondered. It was not that the hall itself was new to her – she had been there many times when she spoke to Lord Aizen. Was that was this was all about? Had the teddy bear been sent to her by Lord Aizen? It seemed a bit strange. And, although a lot of strange things happened in Las Noches, she doubted that this could be the reason.

She didn't have to wait long. They soon turned a corner for the last time and in front of them was the big doors that marked the entrance to the grand hall of Las Noches. They stopped, and the teddy bear signed for Orihime to open the doors. She did.

The sight that met her made her lose the ability to speak. The main hall was normally a big and empty room of white marble, and with only the throne, the dining table with its chairs and the two rows of pillars. Now… The floor was covered with straw. She let her eyes glide over the room, taking in everything that happened. They had moved the dining table to one of the sides and placed it underneath the windows. Around it was the chairs, but the were all put on the side of the table closest to the entrance, and they all faced the door. In its place, a large pile of straw laid and, on top of this, sat Baraggan. Speechless, she noticed that there was a white shed in the background and that, beside it, was another tiny mount of straw.

"There you are." Harribel waved at Orihime.

The girl blinked. Not only was this room unrecognizable, but now Harribel seemed to have changed too. The third Espada was someone that Orihime really admired and that she had wanted to befriend ever sinse they met, but the woman just wasn't interested in that kind of relationship. She was a lone wolf and liked it best when she was on her own. The only exception to this seemed to be the trio of girls she surrounded herself with, but it seemed that these, again, were only interested in Harribel. So, after a week of trying to befriend them, Orihime had accepted the fact that she would not be able to join their click. In a way it was sad, but it was just the way the world worked. And, she told herself, it was still better to have an empty relationship like this than the hateful glares that she often got from Lord Aizen's aides, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, whenever Orihime was summoned to his side.

"Come with me." Harribel told her. But, before Orihime could follow her, her arms were seized on each side and she was pulled in the direction Harribel was headed. Caught off guard, Orihime jumped and, as they passed under an archway of hollies, she was able to make out the identity of her 'kidnappers'. On her left she could make out a strand of long, flowing green hair and on the other side she could see a patch of darker skin. It would have to be Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose of the Tres Bestias. The girls carried her off around a corner and then put her down. They were now on the backside of the throne, and the changes here wasn't as drastic as the rest of the room. Still, there had been changes here. Along the windows were tables put up, and it was here that she could spot the third and last member of the Tres Bestias. Emilou Apacci was not sitting on a chair. Instead she was balancing on the top of a colorful pile of what seemed like fabrics. As they looked at her, she turned and waved them closer and, with an elegant kick, she jumped up and landed gracefully beside the pile.

"There you are." She greeted them – repeating the words of her Lady. "Come on. Hurry. We're already behind schedule."

"Wh-what?"

"The fitting!" Suddenly Emilou was only an inch away from her.

Uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, Orihime felt herself stiffen and she held her breath.

"Sung-Sun, the measuring tape."

"Yes, Emilou!"

"Mila Rose, my pins."

"Coming right up."

Before she knew what was happening, Orihime was placed on one on a box, and had several bits of fabrics pinned to her. One would have thought that it would be enough with the many layers of fabrics already put on her, but no, Emilou was far from finished it seemed. She wandered around amongst the Espada as they came to the fitting area, and for each visit, she returned to Orihime to measure her yet another body part and adding even more fabrics onto her.

Finally Orihime couldn't take anymore. Not only had she been standing there what had to be an hour or more, but the weight of the fabrics were now so heavy that Orihime struggled just to stay on her feet.

"Ehm, excuse me, but are we done soon?"

"Hmm?" Emilou turned to her. "What did you say?"

Orihime lifted her arms. "It's a bit heavy."

The Arrancar looked at her arms. "Aah. I guess you can take a break." She put down the measuring tape. "It's not like I can really work with your costume anyway."

"Oh, wait, what?"

"Your costumes are supposed to match." She sighed. "The problem is that they wary so in sized and in shape… I don't have time for all this constant changes!" Emilou didn't explain any further but quickly un-pinned the fabrics and put them down on the table beside them, and then hurried over to the fellow members of her Fracción.

Orihime stepped down to the floor and made her way back to the main hall. She hadn't been able to truly take everything that was there earlier, so she wanted to get a second look.

As she walked in, a mass of voices met her. In the center of the room stood four of the Espada; all seemingly irritated.

"I'm clearly the best alternative." Szayelaporro Granz waved his hands as he presented his case for the other three.

"To hell with that." Grimmjow snorted. "You're not even man enough to play the part."

"And you are?" The scientist replied, ignoring the insult swiftly. "You are a nothing but a brute, and you have no right to play to role of the kind Joseph."

"I will have to agree with the sixth." Nnoitra looked over at Szay. "You don't have the right touch. Joseph was a man that knew how to use his hands, was he not? Well, so do I." His eyes reflected the hunger in him, and the others took an involuntary step back.

All except of Aaroniero Arruruerie, who held up his own hands. "If it's the hands that matter, then I will be the perfect candidate. And not only my hands, no, all of me will be this Joseph. You cannot disagree and, besides, it was I that brought her here."

"But I am the highest ranked!" Nnoitra countered.

"Excuse me" Orihime walked up to them. "Aaroniero, I'm sorry, but did you say that you was the one that followed me here?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry, but were not. The one that picked me up and led me here was a teddy bear."

Aaroniero Arruruerie sighed. "And who, my silly human, do you think that that teddy bear was?"

"I-" The truth hit her and she looked at the Espada. "Ah!"

"Now, why don't we let the lady herself whom she would preffere?"

The Espada looked at one another, and then turned their attention to her. It was all up to Orihime now.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Okay, so the question for today is as following:  
What would you do if you were Orihime?  
What answer would you give them? Who would be your Joseph?  
Please leave your answer as well as you general thoughts in a review, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	13. December 12th

**A/N:  
** I love tradition - especially when you keep traditions that you've had for ages and then do a few twists and put something new to it. That's kind of the idea with this chapter. I tried, but I feel that it might be a little confusion to read.

SO, my question for you today is as simple as this: What did you think of this new way of doing things? And did you understand what I was trying to do? Oh, and what do you think Ulquiorra was doing :3.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 12th**

* * *

The day was near its end as Orihime Inoue finally saw the door to her room. She hurried over to the door and opened it and, relieved and glad as she was, a small tune made its way out of her mouth.

«On the first day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
A big room for me to live in»

It had been a long day and Orihime was for once glad that she could lock herself in her room to spend some time alone. There was not a sound to be heard but the howling of the wind outside her window. She sighed as she shook her head and let everything that had happened that day roll of her shoulders and cleared her head.

«On the second day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

Orihime kicked back onto the bed. It was just the most wonderful feeling she had had in a long time. She smiled as she wriggled her body further in onto the bed, and let out a pleasurable sigh as the weight was taken off her legs. It felt as if she had been walking around the whole day without a single break. The truth was that she had been given breaks, but that hadn't helped much on her sure feet. She wondered if Mary had felt like this too. She must have. The had been walking and walking for day – maybe even weeks, before arriving Bethlehem. Well, if nothing else, Orihime was now fitting the role of Mary more than ever; all because of the directing of the 'grand director' Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his decision to let her 'get in touch with her part'.

«On the third day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

She knew she couldn't stay in the bed for a long while. If it was up to her, she would have just stayed there on the bed and then let the sleep take her away to a peaceful dream. But she couldn't do that. Not yet. Although the Christmas had brought with it a lot of fun, it had also been more rules too. Earlier she would be able to sleep whenever she wanted, but now it had to be fitted into a schedule.

Reluctantly, she pushed herself up and out of the bed and back onto her feet. She still had things to do, and she figured that she might as well do them now as well as later. The table felt as if it was on the other side of the world and not only the other side of the room, and when she got there, she fell down on one of the chairs. Resting her arms on the tabletop, she bumped into something and, investigating this, she saw it was one of her puzzles. It had been on of the gifts she had received from Lord Aizen himself and Orihime hadn't been able to hold the smile back when she had seen the motives on them. They had all been of Disney Princesses.

«On the fourth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

A knock from the door made Orihime turn her head and attention from the pieces.

"Yes? Come in."

The door opened and through it came an Arrancar carrying a tray with a bowl, and mug and a pot on it.

"Ah! Supper!" Orihime smile. She hadn't noticed it, but she was starving. It hadn't been long since her previous meal, but she guess the activity might be to blame. "Here,-" she began, pointing at the table, but realizing that it was no room, she hurried to scoop it into the box. "Sorry, here, now it's room. What is it?"

"Carrot stew."

"It smells wonderful!"

She thanked the Arrancar as he left and then sat down to enjoy the meal.

«On the fifth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

She had just finished the bowl as someone once again knocked on the door. She invited them inside, and as they entered, she saw that it was none other than Ulquiorra. The fourth Espada didn't greet her or tell her what he was doing, but instead he walked right over to her closet and opened the bottom drawer.

"Ehm..?" Orihime let her eyes follow him, curious of what he was doing.

He didn't take long. He had only just opened the dresser as he picked something out of it. Then, with his typical, emotionless face, he headed over to where she was sitting by the table.

"Put these on."

She looked down on what he handled her, noticing it was the pink, fluffy slippers she had gotten from Tousen.

«On the sixth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

"Put these on." He told her before, without an explanation, leaving the room again.

Orihime wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she did as she was told and let her feet slide into the shoes. Then, putting the bowl back on the tray and carrying it to the counter by the door, it suddenly opened up again, and Ulquiorra came back inside.

"Drink this." He told her. Then, indicating her to follow him, he walked through the door leading the way.

«On the seventh day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

Orihime followed him down the hallway and around the corners until they he signaled for her to stop.

"Where are we going?"

"..." He looked at her now. Not just the as he used to, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Ehm, Ulquiorra?"

"It was your doing, was it not?"

"What?" Orihime didn't understand. Had she done anything to upset him?

He kept his eyes on her for an eternity, but then then looked away. "Go to the main hall." Then, before she could blink, he was gone.

Once again she did as told and she started to walk to the main hall.

«On the eighth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Eight Colored pencils  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

The room had changed so much from when she had been there earlier that day. She had known that they had planned to do the decorating and final touch on quite a few things, but what was in front of her was so much more than she had expected.

The room was still filled with straw and the 'buildings' were still standing at the same place. However, everything was so more detailed now. The table and chairs were no longer standing there without a purpose, but was now covered with fabrics of gray, brown and greens; giving an idea of a hill. It even had flowers! Not just painted ones, but real ones. Orihime drew in the smell. It was almost as being in a flower shop back home.

«On the ninth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Nine Milk white Dresses  
Eight Colored pencils  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

"Behind the shelter."

Orihime jumped. She hadn't noticed that he had returned. "What?"

"Behind the shelter. Put it on."

Checking behind the shelter, she found something that at first glance seemed like another piece of dirty fabric. But, when she looked closer at it, she saw that it was an old looking cape.

«On the tenth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Ten Strong Espada  
Nine Milk white Dresses  
Eight Colored pencils  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

"A cape?" Orihime wondered as she put it around her shoulders. Although it seemed old and dirty, the fabric felt soft to her touch and she realized that it was all part of the design. She turned to the left and the right, feeling how it followed her elegantly. In a way it was almost as being a superhero. A chuckle escaped her as she realized how silly that sounded. There could not be a superhero which special feature was a terrible dirty cape.

Still, she thought, the superhero ide itself wasn't as far-fetch when considering where she was. Sure the Shinigami was much more like the typical superheroes, but the Espada had just the same powers – although in another way. Also, the way that the Espada-system worked, they already had like a secret elite of the ten best superheroes!

«On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Eleven Scented Candles  
Ten Strong Espada  
Nine Milk white Dresses  
Eight Colored pencils  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

She was still standing and imagining the various outfits the different Espada would have if they had been superheroes, when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Wha-!"

"Return to your room." The green of Ulquiorra's eyes were almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Ah…" She unclasped the cape and put it pack where she had found it and turned to join Ulquiorra on the walk back to the room. He was gone. She looked left and right, but as he was nowhere close, she found it best just to do as he said as return to her room.

Orihime didn't encounter anyone on her way back. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her as she was through. Now that she was all by herself again she could once again feel how tired she was. All she could think of was the bed and how good it would feel to lie down on it. And that's what she did. Not even bothering to get out of her day-clothes, she coiled over, and it was first then she noticed the new gifts. She fought to keep her eyes open, but they gave in and she soon dozed off with the image of cookies and candles in her head, the scent of cinnamon in her nose, and the song playing in her mind:

«On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Lord Aizen gave to me:  
Twelve New baked cookies  
Eleven Scented Candles  
Ten Strong Espada  
Nine Milk white Dresses  
Eight Colored pencils  
Seven Pretty flowers  
Six Cups of coffee  
Five Pairs of shoes!  
Four Meals a day  
Three Puzzles  
Two Soft, geese pillows  
and a big room for me to live in»

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	14. December 13th

**A/N:  
** Today is the Lucia day - so I decided to do a little tribute to the Scandinavian celebration of it. Okay, so we don't have fancy glass jars that we leave in peoples' room, but we do have a girl that is dressed up in white and with burning candles in her hair. She walks around in the house and brings please and hope to help the ones that live there to stay strong in the face of the long time of darkness that will be in the coming months.

So, question of today: Do you celebrate Lucia where you live? Do you do it like we do, or do you do it totally different? Tell me in a review^^

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 13th**

* * *

The night of Hueco Mundo was eternal and, from its seat on the sky, the moon cast its beams down on the lonely castle of Las Noches. There were no sounds to give away the many beings living there, none except the quiet, careful steps of a single individual. She, a woman dressed in white, walked from room to room, around the corners and down the many dark and gloomy hallways.

Although it hindered the castle from falling into entire darkness, the small light emerging from the moon and down through the windows did add a spooky feeling to the buildings. The shadows were long and the moonlight made everything shimmer in a mystical blue. This changed, however, as the woman entered the room. In her hand she held a candle, and from it shined the warm and gentle light of a flame. The yellow light dissolved the curtains of mysteries around it and with it came a calm and welcoming atmosphere that staying in the room even as the woman closed the door after her as she left.

She went on, leaving behind a decorative glass jar with a flame burning inside it, in each of the rooms she passed by. As she did, she also made sure to take the time to look at the room. All of them were unique and special in a way, either in shape, size or because of what it held. And every one of them kept a story, a memory or even some secrets. All of them hidden and forgotten in the busy day, but now emerging from the night; attracted by the dancing lights.

Orihime, because that was who the woman was, turned a corner in the hallway. As she did, the feeling of a thousand small butterflies flapping and tickling in her stomach. She was nervous, and she knew why. This was a hallway that she had passed through so many times before, but she had never once been let inside of any of the rooms. It was strange, but at the same time it made sense. She had never asked to see them, but neither had anyone offered to invite her for a visit. The visits had always been either in her own room or in any of the many 'public' rooms in Las Noches. It had never been in their personal space; in their own rooms. She guessed she could have asked, but it had never seemed like the right time. That, and then it was the setting.

She had once asked what kind of rooms the Espada live in, but all she had gotten in return was a highly suspicious wink from Nnoitra Gilga and, later that night, a new set of underwear delivered on the door. She hadn't used it. It hadn't been her style – though the sizes were so accurate that one might think she had bought them herself. She had, however, thanked the Espada the very next day and ensured him that it had been a very generous gift.

Now, standing here, made it the time of truth. Today was the day – or night – that she would finally get to see the mysterious bedrooms of the mighty ten. Anticipating what might be on the other side of the door, she pressed the handle down and opened it.

The light from her own candle lit of the room enough to make out a few details. It was far from the size that she had imagined. She had always thought of her own room as a prison cell that had been re-designed and re-furnished to give of a more friendly and welcoming vibe. However, looking at the room in front of her, she realized that her room actually was quite big. This room – she had no idea if the other ones looked the same, was maybe a third of her own room.

She stepped over the threshold and made sure not to push anything over or bump into anything as she stepped inside. IT was difficult to see, but Orihime did her best to look for objects, while at the same time looking for a fitting surface to leave one of the candles. Finally, just as she was about to give up, she hit her shin bone against. It was all she could do not to cry out in pain. Holding around her acing leg, she noticed the object; a small ottoman. Although a blessing in disguise, it still hurt, but Orihime still managed to put her light on the piece of furniture, and then limp back and through the door.

Closing the door behind her, Orihime let out a relieved sigh. That was one room done. Now, all that was left was the thirteen remaining ones. It was always the first one that was the most difficult. But, as she was now familiar with the layout – and especially of the ottoman, the rest of the rooms would be no problem at all. That was, as long as they all look the exact same.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	15. December 14th

**A/N:  
** This chapter is a follow up from some of the previous ones. It's time for rehearsal, but it seems that though the Arrancar are good to many a thing, acting is something quite new to them...

I have to say that I love you. Yes, you heard me right: I really love you. You cannot imagine how much I appreciate all the reviews that you guys send me. It truly makes my day and it also keeps me writing. You see, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, I'm a little behind schedule. The plan was to get as much as possible written during NaNoWriMo, but my attention was stolen away to another story. Because of this, I only had a little to go on when December started, and it was unfortunately wasn't enough when the final exams for my school kicked off. I am now two days behind, but I am trying my best to catch up - and even write a bit ahead. I hope this doesn't ruin the holidays too much for you and that you still will continue to support me through the reviews. That said, all will get an reply as soon as I am up to date with the writing.

Speaking of, I really want to thank darkmachines for the inspiration to this chapter. If you hadn't asked for Baraggan's Fracción, this wound't have happened. Oh, and I only mention five of the six members, and there is a reason behind this, so yeah, keep reading to find out where and what he (my personal favorite of them) is doing instead.

Question of today: Have you ever been in a production of a play? Was it at school? A club? Something else? What kind of role did you play?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 14th**

* * *

"Ready, and - action!"

"Ah! Look! A light! What might it be?" Charlotte Chuhlhourne looked up and onto the air.

"What, my friend?"

"There," He lifted his arm and pointed in the direction he was looking. "Do you see, my friend?"

"Ah, yes, I do." Findorr Calius nodded as he too focused his eyes on some unseeable pointing the the horizon. "What might it be?"

"Where?"

"Hmm?" The two of them both turned to Abirama Redder.

The Arrancar looked in the direction they were pointing. "What is it that you are talking about? There are nothing there. Literary!"

He was right. In front of them was exactly that: nothing. In the event of their practice, they had opened the portal of Caja Negación - only this one was a newer and had more than one uses. Instead of using it as a prison to punish, Aizen had designed a tool that would work more as a closet. In difference to the cube that only was activated when placed in the hole of a hollow, the new model was a larger surface that would stay open for a long time. It was now also possible to enter through it both ways without any problem and, though a few of the Arrancar had been skeptical because of their previous experiences with the cube, they had all tried it out in one way or another.

Even Orihime had been through it. It had been almost funny when Aizen had presented it and asked them all to kindly try it out. She, herself, had not been skeptical to the invention - much could be said about Aizen, but he did know how to make his little playthings. Still, it seemed that the trust she put in him was not with all of the others, and some had even refused to go through it. Choe Neng Poww had been one of these. He had tried to avert the situation but, running away, his own Fracción comrade, Nirgge Parduoc, had yanked him back and more or less thrown him through the portal. It had all been okay after that.

"The light," Findorr insisted, pointing even intense. "Don't you see it?"

"Nop, not a thing"

"You idiot!"

"Cut! Cut! Cuuuuuut!" Baraggan Louisenbairn hammered his fists into the armrests of his throne. "Fools! Can you not do anything right?!"

"I am terrible sorry, your Majesty." Findorr got down on one knee and bowed before him master. "We truly apologize if our lack of talent is staining your royal person."

"It's not our fault!" Charlotte chimed in. "It's Abirama."

"Me?"

"Yes! You!" He pointed an accusing finger towards his fellow shepherd. "You can't even follow a simple script!"

"Well excuse me if I don't like total about some weird star that isn't even there."

"It's a PLAY! It's supposed to be make-believe!"

"Oh, don't you know it all?!"

A fist fight was about to break out, but luckily Orihime managed to catch their attention. The girl walked out from the portal and her entrance made both parties turn to her. Orihime had gotten her costume done. It had been a wait - and Emilou had cursed under her breath as she had gotten so little time to finish the costumes. Still, now that they were all done, the focus had all been moved to the acting part of the play.

It was clear as they had started that not a single one of them had ever been in anything like a play. At first they had even struggled with understanding the concept of it and Orihime and Gin had both tried their best to explain the idea of becoming someone else and acting out a story. It had been difficult, but in the end all seemed to understand the general idea. Well, until now…

"The star is something that only shepherd number three sees." Orihime tried to explain. "The fact that you cannot see it is because you, in your mind, still are Abirama."

"That's stupid. Of course I'm me."

"It is you that is stupid." Ulquiorra stepped out from the portal as well and took his place beside Orihime. "What the woman says is that you will pretend that the object is there. It is the way it is. Remember this. We do not have time for this nonsense."

The Arrancar scowled at them both but gave a nod as he returned to his place.

"Wow. That was a really good explanation!" Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra. "I thought you didn't have any experience, but they way you explain it; you could have fooled me!"

"..." He looked back at her. "It was nothing. I simply read up on it when Aizen announced it."

"I still think it's amazing." The girl insisted. "Even though it all came from just reading a book, it's a really good effort. I mean, everyone could have done it, but none of the other did it. If that doesn't show enthusiasm, then I don't know what does!"

The expression on the fourth Espada's face showed anything but enthusiasm. In truth, he had become so accustomed to read about everything mention that was unknow to him. It had started as a necessity when the human had been brought here, but after that it had more or less become the closest thing he had to a hobby.

"I'm sure that's why you got the part of Joseph!"

"Wrong, woman." He pierced her with his emerald eyes. "I know for a fact that it was you yourself that decided who was to play the role."

"I, I-" A flush crept up her neck as she fought with the words. "I didn't know you knew."

"I do."

"Oh, ehm, well." How was she supposed to explain her choice to him? It had been hard in the beginning. She had thought and considered back and forward between all the candidates, but that was when she realized that she had only thought of the four that had been arguing in front of her: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayelaporro and Aaroniero.

Well, first of all, Nnoitra Gilga would not be an option. Orihime would not openly admit it, but the fifth Espada scared her more than she liked and she could not imagine herself as depending on and trusting him enough to play the part as his wife.

That was not the case with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The sixth had been one of the fist that she had befriended in Las Noches. Still, because of his personality and also his language, she found it hard to see him as the gentle and caring Joseph.

The caring part was something she knew she would get from Szayelaporro Granz. He was probably the nicest of everyone she knew in her new home, and she couldn't help but thinking of him almost as a second mom. And there was the problem. Szayel was more mother or a sister than a husband to her and, when she thought of it, the comment of him being too feminine did carry truth.

The remaining one was Aaroniero Arruruerie. In many ways he was a tempting choice. Not only could he change himself to look both human and even like a Joseph should look like, but he also had years upon years of practice of plain the part of someone else. But that was what scared her. She wasn't sure why, but it just wouldn't feel comfortable when she never really knew what or who he was.

She had considered for a long time, not knowing which of the three that would be the best. Then, as she realized that she didn't need to pick one of them, but that she could widen her scoop, it had made the choice easy.

Who else did she trust? Not only in general, but also to have her back and follow up if she made a mistake or said the wrong thing. Who knew the most about acting of them all, and was sure to know, not only his own, but all the lines of every character in the play?

Only Ulquiorra.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	16. December 15th

**A/N:  
** It's not everything that one can get ones hand on in Hueco Ggio is sent on a specific mission. What might it be that he returns with?

Question of today: Do you listen to Christmas music? What kind? Traditional ones or new noes and covers? Or maybe are you on of those that just carry one with the same music whether or not it is a holiday.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 15th**

* * *

There were many things that the Arrancar found strange about the humans and their traditions. It might seem strange that it was like this – seeing as all Hollows once had been a human. It had been done a lot of research about the subject – and especially by the eighth Espada: Szayelaporro Granz. It had been a practical and necessary thing to do in the start, but as they uncovered more and more answers, the need of Human research got less. That hadn't stopped the scientist though, and even though he had been given a lot of other cases and material to research, he had kept on digging after the key to unlock the secret of humanity. Most of the other in Las Noches had found this strange and even disturbing. Why would he take such an interest in something that was so far from them? Well, that was until they got contacted by Aizen – that, even though he was a Shinigami, still had both the looks and traits of a human. In some way it had been almost as if Szayelaporro had foreseen the events that would take place. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

It was Szayelaporro that had done the research that led up to the discovery of how the Espada came to be. Though their evolution was something that they rarely talked about, Szayelaporro had noticed that almost of of those he had talked with had memories of how their power had grown – at least from Adjuchas to Arrancar. Someone had memories from longer back, but not a single one of them could remember ever having been a human. This was something that still was a mystery – even to the scientist, but he did intend to someday find out.

One of the discoveries that he had done, however, was about the changes that happened to the brain as one evolved. It was not only becoming stronger, wiser and more calculating, but the beast and more human-like nature was pulling the rope back and forth; creating a friction that worked almost as an engraving of a personality. It was truly amazing that it all came down to the situations you you were in in certain moments. A thought that had been in his mind could be that the brain from one was a human was over-written by the bestial instincts of the Hollows, and that only later started fighting its way back. But, by the time that the mind had gain enough control of the beings, the time spent as a beast had usually far overruled the time as human and it was forgotten as the memories of a toddler. That was probably way so much was lost of what one once know; not only memories, but also had been learn.

One of these things was music. However, as the Christmas holiday was one to be celebrated – and that it both in the human world and the Shinigami world was essential to include music in the events, Aizen had sent one of his underlings to get hold of some essential components.

Ggio Vega hadn't been overly excited when he had gotten the special order to go out and pick up some common, human things. Still, he was sworn to Aizen, and seen as there were far worse things he could have been told to do – he grieved just by the thought of being a shepherd with the other members of his Fracción. So, the same afternoon that he had received the order, he had gone out and started the search for this thing called a CD-player.

It had not been as easy as he had first thought. Although it would seem that the object was indeed common, he still needed the money to get it. It was so stupid, but in his orders Aizen had specified that there was to be no use of violence or of theft. Although, even though he said that, he had not given Ggio any money and, the unknowing Arrancar, had been thrown out of the store and told not to enter until he had the money. It had taken all of his self control not to smash both the shop and the shop owner, but he did have his orders, and so he had left in quiet. For someone like Ggio, the concept of money was new. They didn't have anything like that I Hueco Mundo. There, all they mattered was the strength. Sure, he had heard about this money that was used, but he had never been in that kind of contact with the human world. Why would he? He was a sworn servant of Baraggan Louisenbairn, the true King of both Las Noches and Hueco Mundo, so why would he leave the side of his king for some visit to the human world?

Well, today he wished he had chosen differently and gone on a visit or two. Still, there was nothing that could be done about it now, and he was just going to have to get some money. But what could he do? As little he knew about the money system, he knew even less about their jobs. Still, in the end and after many hours of walking around in search, he had finally found something that would fit him well.

The owner was an old man. As he first laid eyes on Ggio you could see that he wasn't pleased by the look of his potential worker's strange outfit, but he had put that opinion aside as he saw how strong Ggio was. The job had been simple. The old man was on the move and simply needed someone to carry down all the pre-packed boxed as well as the heavy furniture. The man had been looking for two young men to share the job, but as it came clear that Ggio was more than capable of carrying the big items all by himself, they had struck a deal, and the payment had been almost doubled. Luckily it had been enough to purchase the CD-player and CD - as well as several big packages of batteries.

So, back in Las Noches, he carried all of it into the main hall. In the shop he had insisted of getting the product demonstrated so that he would be able to do the job himself. It was fairly easy, and it didn't take long until the tunes of Elvis Presley's «Blue Christmas» could be heard through the hallways.

«I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas Tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me»

«And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
That's when those blue memories start callin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas»X

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	17. December 16th

**A/N:  
** Orihime always wished for more company and more stuff to happen. No, with everything going in, she is happy to have a day for herself. You see, she has a tradition that she wants to keep alive. So, she brings her basket of candles and heads down a hallway.

Question if today; Do you have any traditions with lights? Is it something your granny always does? Or maybe you are one that lights a scented candle every once in a while? Is there a special reason for why or when you light them? Also, what kind of candles do you guys like?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 16th**

* * *

«In the darkness before the dawn  
In the swirling of this storm  
When I'm rolling with the punches and hope is gone  
Leave a light, a light on»

It was at the brink of morning and Orihime was wondering down the hallways of Las Noches. It was very quiet today - even more than usual. If this had been any other day the lack of sounds and people would have worried her a bit, but not now. It wasn't like they were all gone. She knew exactly where they all were: the main hall. When Ggio had come with the CD-player yesterday, the room had filled up with so many people. It was amazing, and Orihime though it might be the first time she ever saw the Arrancar gather where not for an order or. Smiling, she recalled the expressions on their faces as they had heard the music. Didn't they have their own music in Hueco Mundo? Could that really be it? Well, they at least had it now. Orihime had gone to sleep last last night, but she had heard that they planned to stay up all night to celebrate. And that was probably what they had too - and still was.

So, she was alone in her walk, but that didn't bother her. She liked taking walks, and if she was alone, she could also sing louder than when she walked with people. Because of this, the hallway of Las Noches wasn't really quiet and lonely at all.

«Millions of miles from home  
In the swirling swimming on  
When I'm rolling with the thunder but bleed from thorns  
Leave a light, a light on  
Leave a light, a light on»

As the song ended, she had reached her destination. It was a place that had found by chance when on a walk a while ago. Still, with all the things going on in the preparations of Christmas, it hadn't been time to visit it on her own. Not until now. Orihime had been really glad when she had discovered that the sixteen would be a day for rest and that there would be no preparations to be done that day. Of all the days, this was probably the one she had looked forward to the most. Well, maybe Christmas Eve as well, but the two were each other's opposite.

Yes, today was not about parties, food or gifts. Today was a day to look back and to reflect on the year and life that had had been lived, and well as preparing for the next one. It was something that Orihime could remember liking even when she was a child. Although she didn't feel the same appreciation for life and the hope for the safety and well being about those around her, she had always liked to sit by the burning candles and let the scent of them fill her nose and mind.

Orihime sat down on her knees and brought up twelve candles and put them in the shape of a circle. Then, placing herself beside it, she kneeled down and lit a match that she had requested from Ulquiorra.

«Light these candles.  
Rise, light these candles.  
There will remain,  
These quarrelsome winds,  
But you should light these candles.»

She whispered the words in a soft voice. It was a beautiful verse that she had learned from her brother and the he had learned from their grandmother. In that sense it was a family tradition, although it was only a few times that they ever had been able to do it at the same time. Making sure her hand was steady, she lit the match and put it to the first of the candles and, seeing it taking fire, moved it to lit the second one as well. Blowing out the candle, she closed her eyes and continued.

«May darkness not think the moon scared.  
May night not think the sun dead.  
Light these lamps to honor life.  
Rise, light these candles.»

She repeated the process but this time it was the third and fourth candles. The room was already beinning to fill up with the scents of the lights. She had asked Ulquiorra if he could try to get some variation in the color, and so he had returned with six different colored ones. It had been perfect and she had tanked him. It was only when the tried to smell them that she noticed that there was not only variation in color but also in the scent. So, with four candles lit, she was now breathing in the mixture of lemon and cinnamon.

«Granted, the night's reign may be stubborn,  
But rays of light still survive.  
On dark pages, verses revealing life.  
Rise, light these candles.»

She lit the berry red candles and put up two light green ones beside them, but before she got started on the fourth verse, someone interrupted her.

"Is this another of the Christmas traditions?"

"Huh? Ah, Harribel." Orihime smiled and struggled to get on her feet.

"No," The third Espada stopped her before she got up. "There is no need to get up. It was not my intention to disturb your ritual."

"Ah, oh this, no, it's not really a ritual, and it doesn't have much to do with Christmas."

"Oh?"

Orihime explained her childhood and that her brother had always lit candles in this way when they had lived together. As she got into the details, Harribel kneeled down beside the girl and asked if she could join her this year.

"Of course. I'm honored."

Orihime took a deep breath and then she continued with the three last verses; lighting the light green, the peach colored and the dark blue candles by the end of each verse.

«These cruel whirlwinds will remain,  
The fall will shake away the leaves,  
But this does not mean that new leaves will not grow.  
Rise, light these candles.»

«Unafraid of the poison that spreads daily in the wind,  
Nature continues to do its duty,  
Of transforming poison into nectar.  
Rise, light these candles.»

«Girls, do not cry, this is the time of life.  
Do not linger on death, reflect upon the passage of time.  
These difficulties will pass away.  
Rise, light these candles.»

As they lit the last candle, the air surrounding them was a chaos of smells. Everything from herbs and spices to berries and flowers were all mixed together in a cloud of confusing smells. They sat still for a while and let it all sink in, and then, Orihime blew out the candles and packed them down into her basket again. She thanked Harribel for the company, and then she walked back to her room; a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
"Candles" - poem by Surjit Paatar  
"Midnight" - song by Coldplay

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	18. December 17th

**A/N:  
** OMG! I've caught up! After an intense evening, I've finally caught up with where I should have been. Well, I should have completed everything before December, but I'm still good with it like it is now - as long as I don't fall behind again. So, as promised, I will now allow myself to open up all of the wonderful reviews you've given me and actually get back to you. Know that you are all wonderful people and that I really love you 3.

Question of today: Are you someone that plan stuff good in advance, or are you someone that always does things at the very last moment?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 17th**

* * *

The grand hall was filled with Arrancar. Not only was the Espada present for the weekly meeting, but there others present as well. Most of these others were members that belonged to the Espada's Fraccións, but there were as few others that did not serve an Espada. One of these was the girl Loly Aivirrne. She had once been offered a position in Nnoitra Gilga's Fracción, but she had turned him down. It had been a good position, but the fact that it was him that asked her was more than a downside. No, it had been right of her to decline. Also, if she had accepted him, how could she ever have offered herself up to Lord Aizen?

Loly knew that even though she and her best friend, Menoly Mallia, often boasted of how they were the almighty Lord Aizen's personal servants, it wasn't the truth. It was not that they weren't devoted to him or that they wouldn't do anything that he asked – for they would do anything in the world for him. What wasn't true was the part that he himself had handpicked the two of them. It had all began as a silly lie, but then others had asked about it and the lie had just grown. They had, more than anything, fared that the rumor would reach Lord Aizen. What might he think – or do – when he found out what they had been saying?

He had know. It seemed that he had been aware of the rumor almost from it was first told. However, the new ruler of Las Noches and decided to let it be. The rumor caused no harm to anyone and, as long as they wouldn't do anything like it again, he would let them keep their little lie – as long as they lived up to their promise of un-bendable devotion. They had, and because of this, she was today the one holding a pile of files while standing at the great Lord's side.

"Friends, dear allies." Aizen began, pausing to make sure that all those gathered in the main hall would be able to hear him as he continued. The science fell in the room and everyone turned to look at their leader. "We have had two weeks with hardship. It have been a lot. I do not blame you if you have felt tired or if you have sometimes wished that I had announced it all in advance. I am sorry about this, but it was an impulse that I just couldn't resist. And I hope I can be forgiven."

Aizen let his eyes look around the room. As he did, he made sure to look them all in the eyes, each and every one of them. What he saw was acceptance. Sure, a few of them had a few irritated wrinkles, but there were none of them that seemed likely to plot a coup d'état quite yet.

That was all fine. The fact was that he didn't need a bunch of angry Arrancar and Espada at his tail – and especially not because of a silly, little thing like this. It was good that they didn't seem to feel like though. And, if he wasn't wrong, it even seemed like some of them even had a smile on their faces. Well, if that was the result of this, then he wouldn't complain. All of them could be as jiggly and happy as they wanted. That said, it was only as long as they made sure to keep up to their standards in all the other areas of their job as well. He didn't think that would be a problem though. The Christmas event had been going on for two weeks now, and he had not yet seen any massive mistakes on their usual tasks and jobs, That said, there was quite a few mistakes when it came to the preparations for the holidays. It was understandable that they happened – the Arrancar and Espada had when everything taking into account, never even heard about the celebration. Still, they could not keep going on like that. If they did, then Christmas would arrive before they were done with the preparations. Sousuke Aizen wouldn't let that happen.

"You are all doing a great job and I do love the effort that you put into what you do." He praised them. "However, there are a few things that we need to talk about. I know that you are all new to Christmas. It is the truth and let me say you that there is no shame in asking questions or asking for help if you are unsure about the specifics of your job."

Mumbling spread amongst the Arrancar and they all looked at each other in wonder.

"So as to help you out, my assistant here have received a list of all the remaining preparations. Not only that, but she has also been informed of what the task will include and she will also be able to guide you or to review your job."

Loly couldn't stop smiling. This was the day she had waited for. To think that she was given the sole responsibility for the big event. Not only that, but he, Lord Aizen himself, had announced it in front of more than twenty people!

"Sorry, but how is she supposed to know all of this?" Nnoitra spoke up. "It's not like she's familiar with the human world herself or anything. Why the hell would she get to be the one to decide whether I've been doing a good job or not. She knows nothing!"

"Well," Loly returned his crass comment with a vry smile. "At least I know that the Santa hats – along with most of the other decorations – are red. They are not blue, and I doubt you even checked it before handing them on to Emilou."

"So what! Hats are hats. It's not like they aren't good enough, heh?" Ignoring Loly, he turned his attention was to Aizen.

The leader of Las Noches looked down on the fifth Espada. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra, but you are in fact the one with the most mistakes. It is not only small things either I'm afraid." He saw the confusion Nnoitra's face, and explained further. "The hats. They are an important part of Christmas. And, although it might seem strange, it is of importance that they are red. That, and we do have the whole issue with the flower decorations."

"It was only a day late" Nnoitra complained. "It wasn't as if they were really needed either."

"That much is true, but it is not the delivery time that was the problem. I asked you to bring in Christmas flowers. That is not what you brought in. Although you put a hat on it – a blue one that is – it does not turn the cactus into a Christmas flower."

Chuckling was heard from among the Arrancar. The fifth turned around and glared but was unable to spot whom had laughed.

"Fine. I have no more issues, and the rest of the meeting will be an open session for you to discuss and inform each other on the remaining preparation. Loly will of course also be available for your questions."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	19. December 18th

**A/N:  
** It's only one week left of Christmas - well, of the story that is. Christmas itself will continue until January 1st - for me at least. I know that it is a little bit early to do what is done in this chapter, but I feel that it would be like Orihime to actually do it. - And I guess this comment / description won't make much sense until after you have read the chapter :P

Question of today: Do you like tea? What kind?

Also, there only two weeks left until new year. Last year I was thinking of making a **Q &A** and publish it on new on the 31st of December, but I kinda got caught up in other stuff and I also didn't get many questions... SO! This year I will not only ask on twitter, but also here on my story - or stories since I plan on putting up DDD3 as well. So, do you have any **questions?** It can be about a certain story, about my feelings for a character, a pairing or a fandom. It can be about my writing in general, my plans for the new year - or just questions to me in general - if you wanna know something about Winny that is :P This will all be made into a post for my  homepage, but if you do come with any questions that I really either need or want to talk a lot about, I might make a youtube-video or even host a conversation with you guys on Skype \- so tell me what you think I should do too.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 18th**

* * *

It was much confusion among the Espada in Las Noches at this morning. When they had woken up this morning, they had all been met by an orange envelope on the floor by the door. They had picked it up with wonder and had studied it with interest.

«Dear Espada.  
As recipient of this letter, you are invited to my room this afternoon for a cup of tea as well as a token of appreciation for what all of you have done for me the time I've been here – and especially these last weeks. I will have the tea ready by the time of lunch, and I hope that I will see all of you there. There are no dress code, but it would be fun if you showed up in appropriate clothing.  
I will be awaiting you eagerly,  
Orihime Inoue»

This was new, Not only because it was a letter – which was something that only was delivered to them if Aizen had a sensitive message to give them or that he gave them a list of orders that might be easy to forget if not being written down. This was not that kind of letter though. It was an invitation – the opposite of an order. How was they to react to they. The didn't have to, but in a way they felt like they should – but wouldn't that be them reacting to it as if it had been an order?

There was some variation between the individuals of course. While some was more confused than they could ever remembered to have been, other simply put on a smile as they read the little message.

One of the confused ones was Zommari. Although he had always spent his life looking for the different interactions and their meanings, it had never been a situation before where an invitation had been the focus. Well, there had been invitations, but the nature of these or the situations they had been given always had some motivation behind it. A good example of this was the way their three leaders chose to handle them. They might be more friendly and welcoming than Baraggan Louisenbairn had ever been when he was the ruler, but with Baraggan, one always knew where one stood. It was different with these tree. They smiled, gave a friendly words and even some presents or favors, but when it all came down to it, these were all threads in their web. They got those that followed them many perks that ensured their continued support, while those that defied them… Well, if not deposed of at the spot, they always got their punishment – and often in a very crafty and devious way. It was always necessary to look for their intentions, and any friendly invitation from them would always have to be considered as a threat or at least as an order. So, unsure of what he should do, he headed over to someone that he was quite sure of what to do - Aaroniero Arruruerie.

That was hours ago, and after his visit they had both prepared themselves in something that the ninth Espada had called 'tuxedos'. Zommari had to admit that it was a bit uncomfortable, but it could have been worse he guess. On their way, Aaroniero had also insisted to stop by the main hall. He hadn't explained it properly, but when they arrived, he had simply picked out a few flowers from the new delivery of flowers – this time a mix of pioneer, roses and tulips, before leaving the hall again. They had then went to the human's room.

"Do anyone know what this is all about?" Stark looked at his closest comrade.

"No idea, I'm afraid." Szayelaporro Granz shrugged his shoulders. "Though I doubt that it can be anything bad."

"It better be important!" Lynette complained. She had planned to spend the day doing her most favorite thing in the world: kicking around the lower Arrancar. "I had plans!"

"Not to bully my little helpers, I hope." The scientist sent the little girl as strict glare. "Lumina and Verona were both so exhausted after the last time that I didn't dare put them through the planned experiment in fear of over-exerting them."

The girl didn't reply to that. It had been exactly has he thought. In the beginning it had been a random Arrancar she bullied – and often the poor soul was just the next person to walk through the door to where she rested. However, these were so weak, and after getting in a few good kicks, she would have to stop to be sure they didn't die – or else she would get reprimanded by Lord Aizen again. It was different with Lumina and Verona though. The two strange looking Arrancar were much more to her taste. Not only did they go together – which made the resistance dobble, but they had also been modified by Szayelaporro to be able to withstand much more damage and to even regenerate to some level. They was the perfect playthings.

"There she is."

The annotation made everyone stop what they had been doing and to look up instead.

The door had opened, and in the doorway stood Orihime. She had followed her own suggestion about the dress code and was wearing the second prettiest of her dresses – the prettiest was to be saved for the party at Christmas eve. The one she was wearing now was yellow as the sunflower and was quite short; barely reaching down to her knees. On it was a pattern of small dogs and kittens playing, and around her waist was a bright red ribbon.

"Welcome. All of you. I'm so very happy that all of you actually came!" She stepped aside and held the door of her room open. "Here, please feel free to come inside."

As they came inside, they saw that the room was no longer as big and empty as it usually was. The usual furniture like the bed, the sofa and the dressers were still there, but the room had gotten a few extra tables and all of these were surrounded but four chairs. Also, the tables were dressed in a mint green tablecloth and had a jar with a candle in in placed on it – filling the air with a sweet scent of vanilla.

"Take a seat." she urged them. "No, there are no assigned seats. You can sit wherever you like." She blinked as Nnoitra Gilga passed her and the tables and went for her bed. "Ehm, I-"

"You said 'wherever you like', didn't you, pet?" He grinned at her as he laid back on the bed. "And I like the bed. That said; it's still room for you if you'd like to join in."

"Ah, oh, no, I'm fine. But thank you so much for the offer." Orihime excused herself. "I will be to busy to sit anyway – the tea won't serve itself."

And that was true. As they all had found their seats, Orihime barely had time to anything but taking care of the guests. There were eleven of them and they all seemed to be really fast drinkers of tea. It was all she could do to serve one room before the next one was in need of more. Luckily, Ulquiorra had foreseen this as he was included in the planning, and he had made sure that the servants brought plenty of hot water and sweet treats.

The mood was a bit stiff in the beginning – the Espada being unsure of how they should act, what to do and what to say. Still, as they ate and drank, they all seemed to relax and to enjoy themselves. By an hour into the tea party they all had a good time, and it was a joy for Orihime's eyes to see how successful her party was.

"Excuse me. If I may have the attention of everyone. Thank you." She walked over to her drawer and picked up a couple of packages and, if you looked closely at them, you could tell that it was the wrapping from the books. "As a thank for everything that you have done for me up til now, I have made you all a little something."

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't."

"Oh, shut it, Szay. I wanna get that present."

"You will, Grimmy," Orihime laughed. "Actually, this one here is for you." She walked over to him and handled him of wrapped in a sky blue wrapping paper. As he received it, he quickly unwrapped it and held up its content. "Is this?"

"Socks."

"I see that, girl. I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me." Szayelaporro mumbled from the side. Then, before Grimmjow could confront him, he smiled at Orihime. "I think it is a lovely gift. No one can argue that it can be quite cold here at times."

"I'm glad you like it." Orihime handled the scientist his own purple and pink striped gift.

He opened it and got out his own pair. "Ah, and I see you have made them with the receiver in mind. It's too cute the way this goggle pattern wraps itself around my ankle. I might not have the heart to put them on."

They both laughed at that, and soon the other guests joined as well. Orihime handed out the rest of the gifts and, after a few more cups of tea, the party had to be disbanded – as all the Espada had to make haste to the bathroom to relieve themselves after drinking too many cups of tea.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	20. December 19th

**A/N:  
** A little chapter with opposites I guess. I was gonna go another idea, but then I say something online - an article about the different moods that people experience during the holidays - and that made me change my mind about this. BUT, fear not, the thing promised in this chapter will happen - just not today.

Question of the day: Have you ever felt holiday blues? Do you know someone that has? Also, how do you best deal with it - both with yourself and others.

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 19th**

* * *

The day had finally come! The day that all children love. It is time to bring out the Christmas tree.

Orihime was giggly as a child as she woke up this morning. She was almost dancing over the floor and over to her dresser, all the way smiling as it was the best day of her life. And in a way it was. Orihime loved so much about Christmas, but the one the thing that was her very, very favorite was to do all the decorating – and then especially the decoration of the tree. It was something that she found so beautiful and she loved how they once upon a time had gotten the idea to take an outside tree and they bring it inside. It must have been a mastermind. Who else would find such a creative way to make the outdoorsy people happy by bringing the outdoor inside and away from the biting cold? No, it would have to have been a genius.

Although Orihime loved to decorate the trees, there was one thing that was even more important than the tree. It had to be people there. If there wasn't, then the tree, as well as Orihime, would be said and not aspire to much joy and holiday feeling. So, every year, she had invited her friends over to join in on the celebration. First she had done it with her brother. It had been just the two of them, but when he died, she had invited her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, over instead. From there on it had just escalated, and soon Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Chizuru Honshou had been among the regulars that always came by for decorating – and cookies, sweets and other treats as well.

This year was different though. It would be as good as impossible to get all of them here. Well, it was impossible. Even though Lord Aizen was such a generous host, she knew that there was certain things that he would ever allow her. One of those things was bringing in people from her previous life – be it human or Shinigami. In a way that didn't say that she wouldn't be allowed to get Kon or any of the other Mod-Souls on a visit, but because they were connected to her other friends, she doubted that they would be allowed to come…

Well, at least she wasn't alone. Even though the Espada wasn't exactly the friends that she had imagined herself celebrating with, they all had a relationship that – if not good enough to be called friendship – was at least friendly. It would be different, of course, but she was looking forward to see who they would decorate it – and especially what might end up hanging on it.

She found out a few hours later. She had dressed herself and eaten, and had just returned from her morning walk around the hallways, when Nnoitra Gilga slammed open the door. He burst into her room and walked over to her.

"Ehm, hello?"

"Yeah yeah." The fifth Espada replied absentmindedly.

Orihime wasn't sure how she should react. In one way she wanted to ask him for the reason he had come on an unannounced visit, but at the same time she hesitated. It was almost like a gamble whenever she interacted with Nnoritra. It could of course end up being a perfectly normal conversation, but there was also the possibility that the Espada would get that hungry look in his eyes…

"So..." She tried carefully. "What have you been doing today?"

He glared over at her. "Why? What is it to you?"

"Oh, I just was just making conversation I guess."

"'Just making conversation'" he mimicked. "Well, that's nice to know I guess. I've had a terrible day – not that you're interested."

"Oh, but I am." Orihime hurried to ensure as she saw the sulky expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" The Espada was suddenly on her towering over her. "It was so damned boring that I almost found the idea of killing myself off inviting."

"Oh..." Orihime had no idea how to reply. She wasn't sure what to think of it either. Could he really be that miserable? Or was this just another example of rough and exaggerated choice of words he had?

She never got to know.

Instead of listening to the stories of Nnorita's life, another Espada made its ways inside and over to her.

"The tree is placed in the main hall."

"Ah, Ulquiorra." Orihime could not help but feel relieved. "The tree is up, you said? Does that mean that we can finally decorate it? Really, really?"

The look he sent her just made her laugh.

"Oh, come on. It's Christmas, isn't it. I'm not sure if you skipped a chapter or not, but you're supposed to be jolly."

"I do not do 'jolly'."

"Awe, come on. Why not? I'm sure you can. It is fun. Just try."

He sent her another look, and then turned to face the door.

"Awe, don't go." Orihime begged. "I didn't mean it like that."

"The tree is up, woman." Then, to her surprise, he turned to her, "Are you coming along? Or do I have to do it all myself." And there, in front of her eyes, a tiny, tiny smile could be spotted on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	21. December 20th

**A/N:  
** Here we go - it's the continuation of yesterday's chapter. Or, not really, but in a way. I had really fun with this one actually. My mom and I love watching murder mysteries and so, as my head just did whatever it pleased, I ended up with a little feeling of that. in this chapter.

Question of the day: How do you decorate your Christmas tree? When? and if you don't - do you do anything else instead?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 20th**

* * *

It had been a long night. Yesterday Ulquiorra had come to pick her up to do the decorating of the Christmas tree. It had all seem well and good, and she had been looking forward to doing it. They had walked down the hallways of Las Noches and had finally arrived in the main hall.

The first thing Orihime could see was the tree. All the props and buildings needed for the Christmas play were all still in its place, but all the attention was stolen from the very, very tall tree. It would have to be at least seven or eight meters, Orihime decided. At home they had always had one of under two meters, but I guess the high roof made it possible to get in a taller tree.

She had still been standing with an open mouth when she suddenly heard something unexpected. Ulquiorra had cursed.

"What?"

He didn't answer her, but instead he hurried over to the foot of the tree. There, while Orihime was watching, he stomped his foot in the ground.

Orihime, confused about this new and unseen side of her protector, went up to him and looked down at the tree foot in front of them. There was nothing special about it and there was nothing about it that she could think that would explain why he looked so suddenly irritated.

"Ehm, What is-"

"The decorations." He didn't look at her but walked instead over to one of the sheds. He soon came out again with a displeased look on his face. "They are not here."

"Oh, maybe someone forgot to put them out?" Orihime suggested.

"I put them out." He looked underneath the table. "I put them here. I did it just before I went to get you."

"Oh..."Orihime didn't know what to think. Could someone have… "Could it be that someone didn't know that they were for the tree? Maybe they thought it was put out so that they could decorate their own rooms."

The fourth Espada looked up and moved his gaze to her. For a second she thought he might grunt and shut down the idea, but it seemed as if he thought it over.

"If that happened," Orihime added, "I'm sure they didn't mean to."

"Woman..." His voice turned cold and, before she could blink, he was standing so close to her that she could make out the shimmering spots of his eyes. "You would not know anything about this, would you?"

"N-no! I don't. I really, really, don't. I promise." Her voice came out more high pitched than she had intended. She panicked, and at the same time her cheeks grew warm. "I-"

"I didn't think so..." His gaze kept her frozen where she stood. It was like a hypnosis, and she could not move or think clearly.

Then, he had broken off the contact and before she could manage to gather herself fully, he had already gotten to the door.

Orihime hadn't known what to do after that. She stayed in the main hall for a couple of minutes, but as Ulquiorra didn't return, she had decided that the best thing to do was to go and search for decorations herself. She had started with the main room itself but, as she had predicted, there were no clues of them anywhere in this room. She had moved on, continuing on to the sitting room and from there to the next the public area and the next after that.

It did no good. Wherever she looked and no matter how long she walked around. She could not find it. Not only that, but she couldn't seem to find Ulquiorra either. In the end she was so tired and, not knowing where to look next, she went back to her room.

What met her as she walked in made dizzy and she had to grab onto the doorway to steady herself. As she remained her balance, she had blinked repeatedly and then, just to make sure, had walked over and touched the nearest one.

It was real.

How could it be, Orihime wondered. How was it possible that all of the boxes was suddenly in her room? She staggered over to her bed and lied down. This was just too much. For a few minutes it was all she could do just to lie there and breathe. When she finally had recouped herself, her mind went back to all the boxes. And then the thought. Her eyes opened wide. What would Ulquiorra say if he found her with the boxes – in her own room!

The panic got real as a sudden cough was heard from behind her.

"Woman..."

Terrified of what he might do, Orihime shut close her eyes and stood still. She was pretty shure that he wouldn't kill her. It would be against Aizen's orders, and, when you considered the situation, the crime wasn't that bad.

But he had been looking for it for a very long time.

"I-" Orihime opened her mouth and stuttered. "It wasn't..."

"The decorations."

"It wasn't me! I swear. They were already in here when I came in. I didn't take them. If I had, then I would have asked. Really, it wasn't me."

There was a silence and Orihime held her breath in wait for what might happen next.

"Are you coming or not?"

Orihime blinked. "What?"

"We are already behind schedule."

"Oh, we are?" She didn't know what to say. Wasn't he mad?

He didn't say anything, but as they walked down the hallway, Orihime could not feel at ease. She was walking behind him, and as they hurried to the main hall, she kept her eyes on all the boxes. The fourth Espada would have to have an incredible balance. She had always known that he was incredible strong – that she had learned when they had first seen each others and he had pushed Yammy back. He was fast too – the power of the shunpo letting him flash over the floor in no time. But the balance. She had never known about this talent. Still, what was in front of her was confirmation enough. The boxes were all big and Orihime had thought that she might be able to carry one if it was not too heavy but before she had been able to try picking one up, Ulquiorra had leaned down and taken all five of them and put them on top of each other before picking them up. It was just amazing to look at. The boxes would have to be kept at the exactly spot and the same way for it not to fall down on each other and fall to the floor.

They finally got to the main hall, and here the boxes were put down on the floor by the tree foot. Orihime, not sure whether or not she was not the culprit in Ulquiorra's mind, sat down and opened the closest one of the boxes.

What she found made her a little disappointed. It was all regular decorations. It was funny that she thought as she did, but after all the funny and silly variations that she had seen and experienced so far this Christmas, had made her curious of what the Espada might consider as good ornaments for the tree. There was nothing interesting in the boxes though.

"What is wrong, woman?" Ulquiorra was looking at her. "Is this not what you expected?"

"It is." She admitted. "It's just so... ordinary I guess."

"Ordinary?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter!" She hurried to ensure him. "So, where do we start?"

They began to decorate, and as they did, more and more of the Espada came in. When they saw what was going on, some of them joined in with joy, while others had to be convinced. In the end, after a few hours, the tree was heavy with ornaments. Orihime looked down into the boxes, but there wasn't so much as a bell left. She stepped back and looked up on the tree. Judging by how good it looked, she new that Christmas Eve this year would be a wonderful one.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	22. December 21st

**A/N:  
** The play will not be good if there is no practice. Ever since they began with the play, they have practiced a lot, and it's down to the final few days. Will it all be ready and well for the big day?

Question of today: Have you read my other Christmas story? And, if so, which one do you prefer and why?  
Also, I am planning to continue with this tradition, so what do you wan't me to do next year? Any specific fandom or story-focus?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 21st**

* * *

«A long time ago, in the town of Nazareth, lived a young woman named Mary. Mary did her chores, was kind to others, and loved God very much. She was engaged to be married to Joseph, who was a carpenter.» Zommari Rureaux stood alone on the stage dressed in a dirty, yellow outfit. In his hand he held a pitchfork which completed his costume as a peasant. As he completed his line, he walked over to the mountain made out from the table and chairs.

From the other side, through the portal, came Orihime. She wore a simple, beige dress and had a crimson shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders. As she walked over the scene, a sudden light began to shine, and she stopped up and looked around for the source. It is an angel.

Szayelaporro Granz: «Mary you are favored by God, and he is with you everywhere you go.»

Orihime: «What do you want?»

Szayelaporro Granz: «Please Do not be afraid.»

Orihime: «Why are you visiting me?»

Szayelaporro Granz: «God has sent me as he has found favor with you. You will have a baby boy, and are to give him the name Jesus.»

Orihime: «I'm confused. I'm not married how can I have a baby?»

Szayelaporro Granz: «The Holy Spirit will perform a miracle, and your baby will be called the Son of God.»

Orihime: «How can I believe, what you are saying?»

Szayelaporro Granz: «I have more exciting news. Even your cousin Elizabeth is going to have a son in her old age.»

Orihime: «But she can't have any children.»

Szayelaporro Granz: «She is already pregnant. Nothing is impossible with God.»

Orihime: «I don't know what to say.»

Szayelaporro Granz: «It's ok Mary.»

Orihime: «I am the Lord's servant, and I hope everything that you are saying will come true.»

Szayelaporro leaves has he came, and Orihime continues over the scene and disappears.

At the same time, Tesra Lindocruz comes from in from the other side, and right behind him follows Ulquiorra. They are both dressed in dark clothing and their sleeves shorter than the peasants.

Tesra Lindocruz: «Joseph, Mary is going to have a baby.»

Ulquiorra: «What how can this be?»

Tesra Lindocruz: «I had seen an Angel talking with Mary last night.»

As he says so, the room is once again lit, and Szayelaporro once again flies down to them.

Szayelaporro Granz: «Joseph don't be afraid to take Mary as your wife.»

Ulquiorra: «Why should I take her as my wife, She is going to have a baby to another man.»

Szayelaporro Granz: «No Joseph, Mary is going to have God's son, and you are to give him the name Jesus.»

Ulquiorra: «OK. I'll take her as my wife and love her till the end.»

Szayelaporro nods and flies off again, and as he does, Orihime walks in from her side and walks over to Ulquiorra.

Orihime: «Joseph, What is wrong?»

Ulquiorra: «I'm very happy you are going to have a baby.»

Orihime: «Yes. Isn't it wonderful?»

Ulquiorra: «We must go to Bethlehem, to register you as my wife.»

They leave the scene, and Coyote Starrk walks in with a sign showing: 'In Bethlehem'.

Orihime and Ulquiorra enters once again, but this time she walked slow, making sure to steady her stomach the right way. It wasn't really her stomach, but a pillow, but she tried her very best to balance it.

Orihime: «Joseph, I'm very tired, We need to find somewhere to stay.»

Ulquiorra: «Ok, my love. But I'm afraid the hotels won't have use.»

Just then, Aaroniero Arruruerie, disguised as a human with an impressive beard, walks in and passes by them.

Aaroniero Arruruerie: «But do you need somewhere to stay?»

Ulquiorra: «Yes, we do my wife is very tired.»

Aaroniero Arruruerie: «I have a barn next to my place. It has animals in it, but it is warm and there is plenty of straw to lie on.

They both thank him, and follow him over to the shed and Orihime lies down on the straw. Aaroniero walks away, and as Ulquiorra and Orihime are along, Orihime cries out.

Orihime: «Joseph, I'm having my baby!»

Ulquiorra: «It's a boy my love, His name will be Jesus!»

Orihime: «My baby, the creator of the whole world, the King of Kings, the one who will save the world.»

Orihime pulls out and hugs the Barbie doll hidden in the straw.

Aaroniero Arruruerie, walking in on the side of the stage suddenly sees a light and looks up.

Aaroniero Arruruerie: «It's an Angel! Not just one Angel, three Angels!»

Szayelaporro Granz: «Don't be afraid! We are here to bring you good news for all the people.»

Lumina: «Tonight in Bethlehem a baby has been born. He is the one that will save the world.»

Verona: «Tonight in Bethlehem a baby has been born. He is the one that will save the world.»

Szayelaporro Granz: «You will know this baby because He will be wrapped in cloths, and lying in a manger.»

Lumina: «Glory to God, and peace to all people here on earth.»

Verona: «Glory to God, and peace to all people here on earth.»

The 'angels' disappears, and Aaroniero stands still in amazement for a moment before saying:

Aaroniero Arruruerie: «I must tell everyone about this baby and go to see this baby that the angels are talking about.»

He hurries over to the shed and walks in.

Aaroniero Arruruerie: «This is the baby that the Angels were talking about.»

Ulquiorra: «Yes, but please be quiet. My wife needs to sleep. Now sleep my love as we have a big day ahead of us.»

Orihime: «Yes, my love. But I can not sleep knowing how important our baby is.»

"CUUUUT!"

Orihime sits up and turns her head.

"What?" Ulquiorra glared at the director's chair. "What was wrong this time?"

"Well, it was not my fault this time!" The scientist walked over to them, his angel wings dangling from his back. "I know that my minions might repeat each other, but they did play their part."

"Yes, yes." Baraggan Louisenbairn grunted. "Your creatures did well enough." He turned to look at Orihime and Ulquiorra. "You are the problem."

"Oh?" Orihime asked. She couldn't understand what he was referring to. She had really worked hard on her lines, and she was quite sure that she had been able to to them all. "Did I forget something?"

"Hmpf!" A snort was all she got in reply, but then he looked over at Ulquiorra. "Mostly it is you. You drag her down."

"..."

"There! That's what I mean!" He stood up from his seat. "You are cold."

"Excuse me?"

"Feelings! You don't seem like a happy fiance and a father to be. Ph!" He then dropped himself back into the chair and, as if the passion had all left him, he simply waved his hand at them. "Go practice more on your relationship. It's boring and just not convincing."

Ulquiorra and Orihime looked at each other; each with the same question in mind: 'Practice?'

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	23. December 22nd

**A/N:  
** Last chapter called for a private session for our two main actors to work on their acting. Well, this is it^^.

Question of the day: What is your favorite Christmas beverage? Is it hot? Cold? Is it only for Christmas or do you drink it other times of year too? What is special about it and why just this one?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 22th**

* * *

Orihime was doing her hair. It was getting so long. She hadn't really been noticing it, but she could clearly see it now. It was probably because she hadn't had the time to really do it for the last twenty days. Today was different though. Although the date for the play was really close, she had been told not to come into practice. It was a bit strange in a way – since she did play the main character and that was was in all the scenes, but she had no intention of telling Baraggan Louisenbairn so. That did not mean that she had the day off though; she had been given a whole different job.

She could not help to blush as she let her fingers play with her hair. Yesterday, while going through the play for the thousandth time or so, the second Espada had decided that he wasn't pleased with the relationship between his Maria and Joseph. So, since they both knew their parts, lines and everything they needed to, he had decided they instead should work on their projection of their supposed marriage. It sounded a bit weird and a bit silly but, when she had thought about it for a while, it had actually made sense to her. Joseph and Maria was the two main characters, and one of the biggest aspects of the story was the relationship of love and devotion they had for each other. So, in a way it made perfect sense that the play would not be a good one if the audience did not feel the love between the two characters; the love between Joseph and Maria - the love between Ulquiorra and herself.

Giggling, she kept on playing with her hair. It almost like she was back at school again and they were doing some romance play – like the time they had done sleeping beauty. She could still fondly remember that she had daydreamed a lot about playing the part and then have Ichigo being her prince in shining armor and majestic stallion. It had never happened though. They had randomly chosen the cast by picking pieces of paper from an old hat, and she had ended up as stone number two. It was just as well. The prince hadn't been Ichigo but one of the athletes instead.

But not this this time. This time would be the princess. Well, not the princess exactly – although since she was the mother of Jesus, a king, that would make her a king-mother – which was at least something royal.

A sudden knock on the door made her turn around. She called out, and the door opened. It was Ulquiorra. And a big box. Curious, Orihime forgot about her giggly thoughts and walked over to meet him.

"What's that?" she asked, bending down to look as she put the package down on the floor. It didn't have any labeling but, opening it, she found a piece of paper. She picked it up and read: "Here is the new belly for the pregnancy."

Confused, she picked up the content of the package. It took a second before she understood what it was, but as she did, she unfolded it and tried putting it on. It wasn't as easy as she had thought. The belly was designed like a backpack. She put her arms through it and slid it up but, and she moved her arms to her back to fasten it, it slowly slid down and she had to raise her arms again to prevent it from falling off.

"Here." A set of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her from behind.

"Ee-" Orihime stiffened. What was going on? Then, the front part of her body got squeezed. She gasped for air but it was hard to breathe. Her eyes widened and she was about to panic as she heard the sharp sound of a CLICK. Suddenly she could breath again. "Aah!" She could still not breath freely, but it was no worse than when she one time had tried on a corset with some of the other girls in her class. "Thank you."

The fourth Espada let go of her and walked over to the chairs and sat down. Seeing this, Orihime followed his example, but the new belly was causing problems. Moving was more difficult than she had thought. If it had been up to her, she would simply have stuck with the pillow underneath her clothes, but that was not an opinion. Baraggan Louisenbairn had turned down the idea almost before it was told, and had insisted that there had to be a more realistic option. So, without any further discussion, he had put Szayelaporro Granz on the case – though the pillow would be allowed to be used as a replacement until the new belly was produced.

The scientist had been excited to get this new assignment. He had always loved the human body, and this order made him able to fully unfold himself in his secret passion. Now, feeling the final product clenched to her own body, Orihime wholeheartedly hoped that this was not the way it felt to be pregnant. If it was – and knowing the accuracy of the eight Espada's research it probably was, then she truly felt sorry for all the pregnant women in the world.

Orihime stepped forward, struggling to find the new balance point that was needed to weigh out the weight of her new body part. She fought her way forward, taking one step at the time; all the time feeling the eyes of Ulquiorra on her. Only a few steps remained, and Orihime was starting to get a hang of it, when she suddenly lost her balance and before she could regain her stand, she tumbled forward; pulled by the massive weight on her front. Closing her eyes, Orihime prepared herself for the inevitable impact.

"Keep on your feet, woman."

Orihime opened her eyes. She was not on the floor, instead she found herself in the arms of the Espada. He was holding her from behind again, his arms wrapped around her, but this time it was further down; supporting the belly with his hands.

"Be careful. You now carry his weight as well."

"Huh?"

"The baby. You must be careful so that he is not hurt."

For a second Orihime didn't understand what he was talking about but then, as the constant breathing problem made it impossible to forget the new belly, she caught on to what he meant. "Ah, oh… yes."

"Is the weight too much?" His words were soft, yes, almost sweet and caring, and his breath tickled playfully on her neck. "Can you manage it?"

Lost for words, Orihime could do nothing but respond with an unsure nod. This situation was so… strange. It was not uncomfortable, but this side of Ulquiorra… It was almost as if wasn't him. It was not that she had never imagined him having more too him – and she had always wanted to find it, but she really hadn't imagined it to be anything close to this. In a way it reminded her of something. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but she felt that if she could only grasp hold of the memory then.. Orihime took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It didn't take long, only a second, and then she fell into a daze; making it was almost as if she was back in her one of her favorite dreams…

The sun was shining brightly through the big windows, casting long and warm sun glares into the room and across her face. Her body was light as a feather and filled with peace; she was safe and warm. Slowly, she let her hand run across her front and down to her belly. It was big and round, and she carefully caressed it with her hand; moving it in circles. As she did, her finger suddenly came in touch with something rough. A happy smile appeared on her lips and spread across her face, and she moved her hand even further down, entwining her own fingers with the ones of her lover. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she let out a giggle. The weight of her stomach increased slightly as a hand gently touched her arm, stroking it so lightly that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Does it feel better?" A voice whispered in her ear, making her knees soft as butter.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and leaned her head back and-. She blinked. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly she was back in her room and it was all gone; the sun, the warmth and the hand-. Wait, the hand was still there. It took a moment before she realized that it was the hand of the fourth Espada that she was playing with. Not sure what to do, she jerked her hand away from his, almost coiling over in the process. Luckily for her, Ulquiorra was quick enough to grab a hold of her arm and pulling her into balance. Then, letting go of her entirely, he stepped away from her an over to the chair again.

"Now that you are fine. Let us start."

Orihime, still in a daze, nodded and made her way over to the other chair. "Y-yes."

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	24. December 23rd

**A/N:  
** To relax and enjoy the day, Orihime has invited everyone to join her for a few games. That said, not everything goes as she planned or hoped.  
Yeah, so this chapter is actually almost two entirely different parts. It's not that it was meanst as two and that I just squeezed them together, but more like a 'sudden change' I guess :P

Question of the day: Do you play games like this too? Do kids you know do it? Also, what are your wishes and goals for the new year?

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 23th**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and all the Espada had been given the day off in reward for their hard work in preparing for the big feast that would be held on the evening of the twenty-fourth. Each and every one of them had been left to do whatever they would, but, hearing this, Orihime had suggested a day of games and fun.

And so it was. Although not everyone had accepted her invitation, there were still ten Arrancar, a few of them Espada, that had joined her for an afternoon of fun. After a couple of rounds of 'S-A-N-T-A' they had decided to play another game, and the first participant was Lilynette Gingerbuck.

"Pin the tail on the donkey  
Pin the tail on the donkey  
Pin the tail on the donkey  
Let's see if you can!"

Harribel stopped spinning and let go of the younger looking Espada. Lily staggered blind for a second before seemingly collect herself. Then, without a warning, she dashed forward; the tail whiled in front of her as a weapon.

"Take that!"

"Iiiaah!"

The room exploded in laughter as, not Donkey-disguised Aaroniero Arruruerie, but Luppi Antenor let out a high pitched squeal.

"Haha, good one, Lil!" Grimmjow, laughing loudest of them all, went over to the little girl. "I gotta say that I wouldn't have been able to do a better job myself."

For a second Lilynette seemed unsure how to take it, but she soon saw his side of the event as funny as Grimmjow often mumbled under his breath about his dislike of the Arrancar.

"It's not funny!" Luppi complained from where he stood. He had pulled out the donkey and needle and was no holding them both in his hands while frowning. "My butt hurts!"

"Here," Orihime flicked her fingers and activated a healing shield around the victim of the game. She laughed as she thought she was going to cry. This was just some of the silliest things that she had seen. Drying her eyes on the sleeves of her dress, she rose from her seat and walked over to the other end of the living area.

She remember being surprised when she had first seen the new addition to the room, but at the same time had it warmed her heart. In the corner, placed on a big ceramic pot, was a tree. It was nothing like the Christmas tree that stood in the main hall. In difference form the Christmas tree, did three had no leaves or pine needles. It was all just stem and beaches; naked and widespread. There was no decorations either. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It did have something put on it, but it was far from the glitter and glass ornaments they had put in the main hall.

Orihime let her eyes wander from branch to branch. Although mostly naked, there were a few scarf-looking pieces wrapped around the thinnest of the branches. They were all in different color. Most of them was red, but it wasn't by much, and Orihime could see almost as many yellow, blue and purple ones. This was a tradition that Orihime had never really done earlier. She had heard of it though, and she had nothing against trying it out.

The three would have to get a name. It had been a little debate about it as they put it up, but they had been able to agree on something in the end. Orihime wasn't sure if it would have been accepted as a name in the human world, but she had really liked it – and it wasn't as if someone would seek them out and confront them about their choice. 'The Wishing Sprout.' It was simple and it was true, and when one looked out on the nature – or rather lack of it – in Hueco Mundo, the message would be a happy addition.

Orihime sat down on the floor by the ceramic pot and picked out a purple piece of paper from a box. Then, searching another box, she got out a pen. It was a bit difficult to write without a steady table or something flat, but when she pulled her knees up, Orihime found them good enough for the task. She lifted the pen, but then stopped. What was she going to write?

She had already written quite a few ones. From what she knew, the original tradition was only to write one or maybe two, but they had decided not to follow that. Orihime was happy that had decided so. Not only had she way too many wished that she wanted to write down but the tree would have looked so lonely and said if only a few pieces of paper.

«I wish for a year of laughter and fun.»

That was enough. The pieces of paper wasn't big, and there was better to do do more of them than making one big one. She put down the pen and got back on her feet again. The three was luckily not as tall and Orihime could easily reach about half of the tree, She spotted a branch that was yet without any wish not on it and reached out and fastened it.

"Give that back!"

"Oh, why?"

"Or I'll cut you into such small pieces that not even the human will be able to put you back together."

The dispute made Orihime turn around. She had recognized the voices of the fifth and the sixth Espada, and turning around confirmed it. Nnoritra had an angry expression on his face, and Orihime couldn't but wonder what might have happened to have made him this steamy.

"Give it back!"

"I will. Ahh! Geez!" Grimmjow was held in a deadlock by the other Espada, and in his hand, Orihime could spot a tiny please of yellow paper. "Just let me get up and you can have that stupid thing!"

The fifth Espada let go but, before he could avoid it, Grimmjow had opened up the piece of paper: "«I wish for Nel to come back.»"

"Shut up!" Nnoritra snatched the yellow paper and hurried to conceal it.

Grimmjow was laughing. "Nel? You mean our Nel? As in Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – that Nel?"

"Oh, fuck off!" The temperature of the air surrounding the fifth Espada heated up. Orihime took a few steps back and stopped as she was more or less covered by the tree. It wasn't that she thought any of them would do her anything, but looking at the way it was going down in front of her; she found it best to take cover in case a chair – or person – was suddenly thrown across the room.

"Ooo~" Grimmjow grinned. "I see you're longing for your girlfriend."

"It's not-! She's not!"

"We all knew that. I mean, it was obvious that after all the times she turned you down."

"She didn't!" Nnorita insisted. He opened his mouth, but, instead of words, his tongue revealed itself, and on its tip, a glowing ball of gold.

"Oh, shit!" Grimmjow ducked down just in time, as a beam zapped through the room, smashing the wall on the short side of the room and covering the room in a dusty smoke.

It took about a minute before they could see clearly again. The damage wasn't too bad and it had not touched the tree. They turned to confront Nnorita, however, the fifth Espada was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	25. December 24th

**A/N:  
** And then it it time fro the last chapter. I know that there are quite a few in the world that also celebrates the twenty-fifth, but in Norway, where I live, it's mainly over with the twenty-fourth. So that makes this the end of my story and the end of the Las Noches celebration. I know this ending chapter might be a bit open in some ways, but the idea is to make it as much as through Orihime as possible - and she doesn't know all that is going on. If you do have guesses or questions about what was going on, then leave it in a review and I can clarify it^^.

So, it's time for the question of today: Who do you spend Christmas Eve with?

Also, there will be a new 'chapter' to this story. It will be up next week or around then, and it will be more of a info/summary/questionnaire. I know it might be a bit much to ask, but I wish that you might take the time to answer it - so that I can get even better when I do yet another Christmas Count Down story next year.

That said, I wish you all the very best Christmas and a happy new year^^  
And feel free to fave and/or follow me as I am to publish much and more this upcoming year^^

Again, this story is more silly and humorous than the real deal, and with that in mind, II hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to follow it through the month. Also, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Not only at the very end of the story, but also at each part - since I see them almost as twenty-four separate stories.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

 **December 24th**

* * *

Orihime's eyes shut open. This was the day. It was the main day of Christmas – Christmas Eve! She threw the blanket of her and jumped out of bed. It was still early morning and she had more than enough time to get ready for the feast, but she just couldn't wait. It was Christmas, it was Christmas. She kept thinking it over and over. It was the most wonderful time of the year.

Although Orihime loved the whole celebration of Christmas – all the little activities and preparations, there still was something special about this one day. It was not the presents. She knew that the reason why many children looked forward to Christmas Eve was so that they could get their presents, but this was not the case with Orihime. Sure, she did love the exchange of presents, but to her it was the family that mattered. The simple fact that people everywhere in the world got together and decided to spend this very day together with their family and loved ones. That was something truly amazing.

Orihime went over to her dressers. In addition to her Arrancar-style clothing – dresses that had been made to look in the style of what the rest of the residents wore, she also had three other dresses. Now, standing with each of them in front of her, she would have to choose. It was a difficult choice. Orihime loved all three of them, but it wasn't often that she got to wear them. Although he had been the one giving them to her, Aizen had told her that he would prefer if she kept to the other ones while outside her room. So, in one way, this was the first – and maybe the last, time she would be able to wear in outside her room.

Orihime picked up the first one and held it up in front of her. It was dress made of silk with a deep midnight blue coloring, and with a thin layer of transparent fabric with little stars embroidery on it. It was such an elegant piece of clothing and Orihime had always felt that it had been made to be shared with an audience.

Still, it was red that was the official color of Christmas.

She picked up the other one and looked at it. This one wasn't even close to the elegance of the previous one. It was much shorter too, and was cut diagonally to give a better view of her long legs. Looking at it, it was probably the most Christmas looking one with the red color that would match the color of her Santa hat perfectly.

Orihime nodded to herself and didn't need to look at the last dress – a forest green and white dress filled with little embroideries of leafs. She put aside the red dress, but put both of the other ones back in the dresser. It would have to be this, she told herself. After all, it was only Christmas once a year.

* * *

"Come in, come in."

As the Espada came in through the doors to the main hall, they were met by a smiling Gin. The silver haired man was dressed in his usual white attire, but today he had added a Santa hat and a red scarf that hung down on over the white; adding a nice contrast.

"Yes, yes, do come on." He waved them all in and pointed in the direction of the thrones. "I'm afraid the table in unavailable, but we have put up the chairs for you."

The row of Espada marched inside and went up to the throne. Aizen had already arrived and sat waiting and nodded to them as they sat down.

"I know this meeting is a bit inconvenience. We all have a lot to do today, so I won't keep you long. First, are there anything that is still not ready for tonight?" He looked around on the faces surrounding him. "Good. Now that all is under control, let me just thank you all for everything. I have said it before, but your efforts are truly appreciated. All that is left is to enjoy it, so go and get dressed, and dinner will be on the table in a short while."

* * *

Orihime made sure not to be late for the dinner. She had spent the afternoon preparing for what would happen. She was nervous, but practicing it had made her feel a lot better. Now, as the dinner was getting close, she hurried to check her hair and then left the room to go to the main hall.

As she arrived, Orihime noticed that she was the first one. So, instead of sitting by the table all by herself, she decided to wait around in the hallway until someone else arrived. It didn't take long. After just a few minutes, Harribel arrived together with Grimmjow.

"Hi!" Orihime greeted them.

"Well well, didn't take you for such a girl." Grimmjow grinned at her.

Confused, Orihime blinked. Then she suddenly realized just where she was standing. Or rather what was hanging above her. "Ah, oh!"

"So, where's my kiss?" He teased.

"Well, ehm," Orihime blinked, but then she got up to her toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "There."

"Not what I'd expected but." He winked and then proceeded down into the main hall in company with Grimmjow.

As they all gathered around the table, the volume of each of the guests got louder as well. Orihime had been seated at one end and was sitting with Lilynette Gingerbuck and Coyote Starrk on her one side, and with Baraggan Louisenbairn and Tier Harribel on her other. Normally this would have been a quiet group – except from the disputes between Lily and the old king, but today the mood seemed especially good for both of them, and they had yet to argue about something.

Dinner was served. Orihime wasn't sure what she had expected, but duck hadn't been one of them. Still, she had eaten it before and knew that she liked it – something that had been proven as she took the first bite. The birds was cooked to perfection; the meat so juicy that Orihime almost cried out in delight. The side dishes were amazing as well and the champagne and red wine that was served with it.

It was all heavenly until...

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Orihime heard a soft splash and soon she could feel something cold a wet through her dress. "Ah!" She looked down on it and noticed a dark area on the front of her dress.

"It really wasn't on purpose!" The serving Arrancar looked at her with big, tearful eyes. "I am so, so sorry."

"Fool!" Baraggan cursed. "Useless creature. Get out of my sight!"

The girl ran off before Orihime could stop her. She sighed and got onto her feet.

"Excuse me," she told them. "I will be back as soon as I get into some new clothes."

They nodded and Orihime made her way back to her room. It was almost as it had been fate, she thought. Earlier she had been unsure which dress to wear, and now she would be able to wear them both. She made her way into the little bathroom of her room and got the red dress off and put in on the top of the laundry basket. Then, dressed only in her underwear and a pair off skin colored stockings, she hurried over to her dresser and got out the midnight blue one. She put it on and was about to leave for the party again, when she suddenly got an idea.

Getting out a piece of paper and the quill from her night stand, she went over to the table and sat down. She opened the inkwell, dipped the quill, and wrote down a short Christmas letter to Tatsuki. She told her about the last few days and of how the day had been so far. It wasn't a long one. Orihime knew she wouldn't have time to do that as the others were waiting on her. So, after only half a page, she ended the letter with a 'I wish you all a very merry Christmas. Your friend, Orihime Inoue.'

She folded the piece of paper and put it on the table to be posted later. Then, realizing she had already used more more time than she had intended, she hurried out of the room and towards the main hall.

* * *

As Orihime turned a corner, a shadow headed to her room. It opened the door with ease and, once inside, it went over and picked up the letter. Then, without doing anything else, it left the room again with the piece of paper. It didn't go to the feast, but continued down the hall until it reached a locked door. Unlocking it with a key, the shadow walked inside and went over to a drawer in a desk. It opened it and put the letter down. Then, before the closing the drawer again, the shadow looked down on the collection of letters. It was beginning to be quite many of them.

* * *

«You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town»

Orihime was able to hear singing as she reached the main hall. Seeking to the room again, she was able to get in between Ggio and Loly and sat down on the closest vacant seat. As she did, the Espada continued onto the next verse.

«He's making a list  
And checking it twice  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town»

«He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!»

«O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town»

From her seat, Orihime cheered and applauded, making the remaining Espada do so as well. The group left the scene, and it was announced that the next number of entertainment would be from Orihime Inoue. The human got on her feet and went up to the stage.

"Okay, so I've been asked to sing you a song." She gulped, suddenly nervous. "I- I have to say I wasn't sure what to sing at first, but I think this one is something you might like." Coughing, she took a sip of water before putting it down on the table again. Then, giving a not to Ggio to start the instrumental track on the CD, she opened her mouth and sang.

«Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby  
and hurry down the chimney tonight»

Cheers from the crowd helped a little with her nervousness, and she looked up and out on the crowd. They were all sitting still and listening to her. A smile appeared in the corner of her lips a grew and made her more confident as she continued.

«Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby  
and hurry down the chimney tonight»

Without intending it, she had began moving around, and, as she mentioned the 'light blue', she walked behind Grimmjow's back, ruffling his hair as she passed by. The touch was rewarded with a grin from the sixth, and she could not help but gaining a shade of pink in her cheeks.

«Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good...  
if you'd check off my Christmas list»

She continued her walk, now suddenly aware of the lyrics of the song. What had she chosen that one? She didn't know, and did her best on continuing the next verse.

«Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight»

She walked up behind Aaroniero and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pleased with this simple choreography, she continued doing it as she passed the Espada during the next verses as well.

«Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
the deed - To a platinum mine, Santa baby  
so hurry down the chimney tonight»

«Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with the duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight»

«Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany;  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me»

Lastly, she was at the end of the row. She was getting really into it so, in the heat of the moment, she took a jump and landed herself on the knee of the person sitting there.

«Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight»

Giving a small wink, she jumped off the lap again and made her way back to the little stage, leaving Ulquiorra with a strange expression on his face.

«Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry tonight»

She bowed, as and she did, the applause broke loose and she thanked them for their support. As the cheering calmed down, Orihime stepped down from the platform. It was so warm, and she made her way to the bathroom to clean up and dress down.

Orihime closed the bathroom behind her, but before she could return to the main hall, she was stopped. They were just outside the east entrance and, before she could even greet the Espada, Ulquiorra's lips were pressed against hers. Orihime was stunned. There had been no warning and it had taken her completely by surprise. Still, as he withdrew himself, she found herself wishing they could have lingered a bit longer.

"I-" She began, but was cut off by Ulquiorra pointing up.

"The mistletoe."

* * *

From their seats in the upper part of the main hall, the three leaders looked down upon their subordinates. It had been a long day and even they needed a little break from the festivities. Still, they hadn't left without some refreshments. Gin, being a sweet-tooth at heart, had made sure to grab one of the bowls with mixed goods as they made their way to their table. And it had been good indeed. Not only had they tasted the cakes and cookies that had been prepared, but Gin had also made sure to send someone out to get a box-load of human chocolates. The ones with carry and rum was the best one, and Gin had already gotten past the point of worry about his future weight. Christmas was, as he told himself repeatedly, only once a year.

On the other side of the table had Tousen fallen asleep. He wasn't used to this much activity and the tasty duck had taken such a toll on him that he had dozed off with a pleased smile on his face.

Between them sat Aizen. He had only brought with him one of the bottles of champagne that Gin had made sure to get his hands on to be enjoyed at the party. However, the bottle was almost empty – Gin being especially fond of the mixture of the beverage and chocolate. Instead, he had taken the eggnog that Tousen had brought up with him but never drunk.

"It all seems to all have gone well. I have to say that when you spoke of this Christmas, I had my doubts..." Gin let a wry smile grown on his lips, and turned towards Aizen. "Seems I was wrong."

Aizen didn't return his co-leader's smile. He didn't even turn to face him. Instead, he kept looking down at what was going on there. They were all smiling, playing, eating. They seemed all to enjoy themselves, but that wouldn't be for long. The year was soon over, and then, as they went into a new year, everything would be different. That was still a few days away though. He lifted the glass of eggnog in front of him and, as he sipped it, a cunning smile grew of his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
